The Winchesters
by AlyssaWinchester1982
Summary: Sams best friend from High school Alyssa Carter is a hunter also? Lucifer is a good guy? Dean is bi? okay well we all knew the last one. Join The Winchester brothers as they get married. fight demons, have kids, and fight ol' yellow eyes Sam/OC Dean/Cas Luci/ OC Alfie/OC. Warning Smut... a lot if it.
1. Chapter 1: Alyssa and Emma

**Welcome to my new story! i hope you enjoy. before you ask no i didn't name Alyssa after myself. my name is not Alyssa.**

28 year old Alyssa Carter opened her bright blue eyes and shivered. It was a chilly and cold October morning at around 5 am. She had been sleeping on a bed in a chilly motel room. She, her sister and her brother-in-law were in Paris Ohio. Her family were hunters. Alyssa and her older sister Emma were raised on the road by their mom and dad. Her family started hunting because their older brother Danny was killed by demons. Sadly when Alyssa was 14 and Emma was 17 their parents were also killed.

No Doubt the girls had a hard life, but 3 years ago Emma meet Alfie. Alfie is an angel but Emma didn't care. She and Alfie fell in love. Then last summer Emma and Alfie were married.

Alyssa got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and let her hair down. Her brown hair fell down her back. It was very long. it fell all the way down to her butt. Alyssa was really pretty, she was super skinny and that made it easy to see her muscles. Alyssa was also very short, she was only 5'4". Her sister looked very different, she had green eyes and she used to have blonde hair but she dyed it blue. Unlike her sister Emma has a pixie cut. Emma was 5"7" and loved bugging her sister about her height.

Alyssa heard somebody getting up in the other room so she pulled off her nightgown and pulled on some jeans, a purple plaid shirt, a purple beanie, a jean jacket and a pair of green converse. She hurried out of the bathroom to find a fully dressed Alfie and a half awake Emma. " Pack up girls we need to go, now." Alfie said putting the guns in a duffle bag. Emma sighed and got up.

"Why do we need to leave Alfie?" Alyssa asked grumply

"Some hunters are in trouble. And don't call me that!" Alfie said glaring at Alyssa.

"Who?" Emma asked

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Now hurry! they could be died by nightfall!" Alfie yelled running out of the room.

"Didn;t you know somebody named Sam Winchester?" Emma asked her sister.

"Yeah in 7th and 11th grade but he can;t be a hunter." Alyssa said blushing a little.

"You like him." Emma said giggling.

"I did now grow up you're 31 not 10!" Alyssa snapped grabbing her stuff and following Alfie. Emma grinned and followed.

 **FLASHBACK**

12 year old Alyssa sat in Mrs. Durmens 7th grade English class. It was a warm April morning 2 days before her 13th birthday. Alyssa had only been going to Clara Barton Middle school for 4 day and would most likely be leaving in 3 days. Mrs. Dirmen stood at the front of the room with a short boy with brown hair. " Class this is Sam Winchester. He is a new student. Would you like to say anothing about your self?" She asked kindly. Sam shook his head and Mrs Durmen said "Alright then, you can sit with Miss Alyssa Carter, she is also new so she can help you get sorted." Sam went and sat at the desk next to Alyssa.

"Hi. I'm Alyssa." Alyssa said trying to be friendly.

"I am Sam. Nice to meet you." He replied not looking at her.

"Okay class we are going to do group projects on the Middle East. you will be working in pairs, which i will assign. Mrs Durmen said cherrfully, Bobby Jones with Freddy Chris, Susan Miles with Kevin Moore, Alyssa Carter with Sam Winchester,"

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"So you're family also lives on the road?" Sam asked

"Yeah my dad is a chef and my mom plans weddings. what does your dad do?" Alyssa asked lieing though her teeth.

" My dads a mechanic. i also have a brother, Dean he is in !0th grade. Sam said

" I have a sister Emma shes in 9th grade. She doesn't really like me. " Alyssa said

" Shes weird then you seem very likable." Sam said trying to hide his blush.

Just then Emma appeared at the door with a bookbag over her shoulder. " Lyssa lets go! mom and dad are back." She said grabbing her sisters arm.

"But-" Alyssa started

"No but lets go" Emma said pulling her sister out of sight.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell hounds

**warning for this episode: hell hounds**

Sam and Dean Winchester were running from a pack of hell hounds. They had been trying to save Castiel, who was an angel, but it was a trap and now they were in big trouble. They would most likely not live much longer. Sam ran and ducked under a tree branch when he saw Dean was gone, he felt a hell hound bite his leg and Sam fell over and prepared him self to die, when suddenly a girl ran in front of the hell hounds and started attacking them, Sam could see blood all over her. She grabbed his arm, pulled him up and started running.

Sam could tell she was in a lot of pain but she kept running. "COME ON HURRY!" She yelled. Sam got a good look at her face and gasped, he knew her, he went to school with her a million years ago.

"Alyssa?" He asked uncertainly

"What? How do you know my name? wait Sammy? " She grabbed his arm and pulled him down a path where Sam saw Dean, Cas, Alfie and another girl. Once they stopped Alyssa fell over, her face was pale. Sam bent down scooped her up. Alfie teleported everybody to Bobby's house.

"BOBBY HELP" Sam yelled looking down at the girl in his arm. Then it hit him like a train, he loved her. He hadn't seen her in 11 years and he loved her. Bobby had Sam carry Alyssa up stairs then Cas healed her.

"Is she going to wake up Cas?" Sam asked worried

"Maybe. I'm not sure" Cas said.

"Well she might been my little sis but i want a beer. Whose with me?" Emma said leaveing the room

Everybody but Sam followed. Sam sat next to Alyssa. She had changed a lot since the last time he saw her, but he liked the changes. He never felt this way about Jess. Being around Alyssa was easy and free. She knew he was a hunter and she used to be his best friend. Sam bent down and kissed her cheek. If Dean was in their he would have called him a pansy.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Girlfriends and Visions

**TADA PLEASE REVIEW**

Sam went downstairs to find everybody chilling, drinking beers and talking. But they stopped talking when Sam walked in. Emma was the first to break to quiet, "So Dean here tells me that you went to school with my little sister. Is this true?" She asked sipping her beer

"Yeah about a million years ago. I remember you came to find her while we were at the library." Sam said awkwardly

"OH YEAH, you were that short kid she was doing homework with." Emma said chuckling

" Sammy here used to have a huge crush on Alyssa." Dean said grinning

"Dean!" Sam said gritting his teeth

"While my sister liked you too." Emma said smiling

"you say this all in past tense. but Sam and Alyssa clearly still have feelings. " Cas said. Sam's face went white. Dean and Emma just looked at Sam.

"Well Sam? Is Cas telling the truth?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded. Emma gasped and Sam looked behind him and saw Alyssa standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Sammy?" She asked slowly

"Lyssa" Sam breathed. Alyssa hesitated then walked into Sams arms. Sam held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"OKAY PEOPLE, Emma yelled startling everybody, What are we gonna do here? Sam and Alyssa are basically boyfriend and girlfriend now so Does Alyssa go on the road with you guys or does she stay with us?"

Alyssa thought for a moment and said," I think for now I will stay with Em and Alfie." She turned to Sam and said "We can text and soon we can meet up and I will go on the road with you, but for now I want to stay with my sister."

Sam nodded, "I understand." He said gently.

Dean was happy. His brother finally found a girl who was A. Not A Demon. B. A hunter C. actually loved him and D. Was used to being around Angels.

 **IN HELL**

Athena the demon blew her red hair out of her face. She was a short 5'3" and had shock red hair down to her shoulders. She was busy working on something when she heard a loud voice say "HEY HOTSTUFF WANNA HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?" Athena sighed she knew who it was, her boss Lucifer.

"Help with what?" She asked turning to Luci.

"Matchmaking!" Luci said grinning

"Uh come again?" Athena asked confused.

" Sam Winchester has a girlfriend. Shes a hunter named Alyssa Carter." Luci said.

"Oh yeah her she was in hell a few years ago." Athena said fiddling with her hair.

" Anyway they are not n the road together and we are going to fix that." Luci said grinning evilly

"I"M SO IN!" Athena yelled

 **"Jackson Creek SD"**

Sam was having a nightmare. He was standing in a parking lot outside a motel in Julie Hills ND. He saw a door kicked open and blood on a window. He walked slowly over to the door. He gasped, He saw Emma and Alfie sleeping on a bed, and Alyssa lying dead in a pool of blood on the ground with Lucifer standing over her with a bloody knife. "You should have kept her with you Sammy." He said grinning.

Sam woke up with a start. He was sweating and panting. He turned on the light and started getting dressed. Dean groaned," Sammy what the hell? its 1 am!"

"Dean we need to go. Now" Sammy said pulling on his shirt.

"Why?" Dean said in a whiny voice. Sammy threw Dean some pants and said,

"Because I just had a vision."


	4. Chapter 4: I'll keep you safe

Dean was not happy. He had been having a really nice dream about Cas and then Sam had to go and wake him up! Now he was driving down the high way at 3am to go save some girl he had meet once. Sure it was his little brothers girlfriend but still 3 am? "Remind me what we are doing again?" Dean said unhappily

"Alyssa is In trouble, Dean. We have to save her before Lucifer can get to her!" Sam said running a hand though his hair, "Theres the motel!"

"Finally!" Dean said pulling into the parking lot.

Luci and Athena had already set up the prank. The door to the Carter's motel room was broken down, there was blood on the windows, and Alyssa's bed was covered in blood. They were hiding in the bathroom, unseen with bloody knifes.

Dean stopped the car and Sam jumped out, running for the door. He saw the door smashed and bloody. "No fuck no. Lyssa! " He said under his breathe. He stood in the door way and saw his girlfriend asleep in a pool of blood. "ALYSSA!" he yelled running over to her.

Alyssa woke up and saw Sam next to her looking very worried. "Sammy?" She whispered very confused.

"Thank god!" Sam said hugging her tightly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Sam?" Emma asked rubbing her eyes.

"I had a vision of Lyssa getting killed by Lucifer." Sam said rubbing his thumb along Alyssas cheek.

"I'm fine Sammy." Alyssa said putting her hand atop his," Theres no demons or fallen angels here." As she said this Lucifer and Athena come running in with bloody knifes.

"Uh SAMMY?' Dean said pulling out his knife

Sam turned around and pulled Alyssa behind him " Oh no you don't you son of a bitch!" he yelled

Luci grinned and said "Smart you got here on time, but you won't next time!"

"Go to hell!" Emma yelled

"Be there done that" Athena said yawning

"Whose this black eyed bitch?" Dean asked turning his attention to Athena.

"No body just leave hotstuff here alone or I will come and kill Sammys little girlfriend here." Luci said

"you better not you Son of a bitch!" Sam growled Holding Alyssa closely to him.

"You better keep her close before I get to her" Luci said before disappearing with Athena

Sam turn to his girlfriend, " I would feel a lot better if you came on the road with us." he admitted

" Alyssa." Emma said suddenly," Go with him. I know you're tired of being the third wheel. You should be happy and go with our boyfriend."

Alyssa bit her lip and then said, " I will go, but for gods sake it 3 am!" Everybody chuckled

An hour later, Dean was asleep in his own room, Alfie and Emma were together and on the bed across from them Sam and Alyssa were asleep, Alyssa safe in Sams arms.

 _Fear not oh sleeping maiden,_

 _Fear not the evil._

 _I wait here in your garden_

 _To protect you from harm._

 _You lie safe in my arms,_

 _nothing will hurt you now._

 _I will watch you,_

 _because I love you._

 _You are my princess,_

 _and I am your prince._


	5. Chapter 5: Destiel

**lyric don't belong to me, i just love the song. This is Rachel Plattens song fight song. i own nothing**

Sam woke up at 7 am. He was confused about where he was but then he remembered what happened last night. His girlfriend Alyssa was wake and packing up her things. San sat up and looked around. Alyssas bookbag with laptop and books sat at the foot of the bed and Alyssa was packing up some clothing. "Morning sunshine." Sam whispered as to not wake up Alfie and Emma. Alyssa turned around and grinned saying,

"Hey Sammy!" She put down her stuff and ran back over to the bed and back into Sams arms. Sam kissed her and held her close. "I need to pack." She said softly leaning into his side.

"Shhh. no you don't." Sam said kissing her hair. Alyssa felt so safe and happy. She had to get packing though. So suddenly she twisted out of Sams grasp.

"Get to it lazy butt." She said giggling as she went back to packing. Sam made his puppy dog eyes, but Alyssa just rolled her eyes and closed her suitcase. Sam sighed getting up slowly. "See you outside. Lazybutt." She said giggling as Sam made his Really? face at her.

Sam climbed into the shower. Scrubbing his hair and humming he suddenly heard laughter coming from outside. He hurried and got dressed and walking out side he saw Dean and Ca standing there staring at each other and Alyssa sitting on the roof of her sisters car. Emma was in the front seat on her phone, Alfie was no where to be found and Alyssa was singing along to the radio.

Alyssa voice was clear and loud.

 _Like a small boat_

 _in the ocean_

 _sending big waves_

 _into motion._

 _Like how one word_

 _can make a heart open._

 _I might only have one match,_

 _but i can make an explosion._

 _and all those things_

 _i didn't say_

 _wreaking balls_

 _inside my brain._

 _I will scream them loud tonight._

 _Can you hear me_

 _this time?_

 _THIS IS MY FIGHT SONG_

 _TAKE BACK MY LIFE SONG_

 _PROVE I'N ALL RIGHT SONG_

 _MY POWERS TURNED ON_

 _STARTING RIGHT NOW I'LL BE STRONG_

 _I'LL PLAY YOU MY FIGHT SONG_

 _AND I DON'T REALLY CARE IF NO BODY ELSE BELIEVES ME,_

 _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me._

Sam grinned and walked over to Alyssa saying, " you know for someone who doesn't like singing you have a great voice."

Alyssa blushed, jumped off the car roof and said, " i'm okay."

"you're amazing" Sam said with a smile

"Shut up. Hey quick question, What are they doing?" Alyssa asked pointing to Cas and Dean (YES PEOPLE HERE FOR DESTIEL ITS TIME)

"They're in love but they won't say so." Sam said sighing, " i just tired of their stares."

"You up for a bit of match making?" Alyssa asked

"What do you having in mind?" Sam asked grinning. Alyssa pulled him down and whispered the plan in his ear.

"So what do you say, you in?" Alyssa said after she was done explaining

"You're a genius." Sam said grinning.

" yes we know. She's a Yale graduate don't rub it in." Emma grumbled

"You graduated Yale?" Sam asked looking at his girlfriend in amazement

"Yeah. i was pre-med but it wasn't for me so i came back to hunting." Alyssa said embarrassed, " Now will you do what i asked?"

"Anything for you." Sam said kissing her.

Alyssa hurried off to go prey and Sam went over to Dean and Cas. "I found a case." Sam said leaning next to them.

"What?" Dean said snapping out of Cas land.

"Lake Woodson Indiana. Three collage girls went missing from their dorms. No notes no finger prints, they're just gone." Sam said pretending to be confused

"Huh. Get Alyssa and lets get on the road then." Dean said walking over to the car.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was talking to Gabriel, "So are you in?" She asked

"Hells yeah. Hello trickster?" He said, " See you in Lake Woodson."

"LYSSA COME ON WE"RE GOING" Sam called out.

"Coming!" Alyssa said running to Sam.

 **In Lake Woodson**

It was 7 pm and Alyssa, Cas, Sam and Dean were walking into an old house. Sam pushed open the creaky door and Cas and Dean walked in followed by Alyssa. Cas went in before Dean, and when Dean walked by Sam, he tripped Dean making him fall on top of Cas. "NOW GABE!" Alyssa yelled.

Gabe appeared and made ropes appear binding Dean and Cas together. "What the hell?" Dean said struggling. "Let us go!"

"Not till you and Cas admit that you guys are in love." Sam said

"What are you insane Sammy?" Dean snarled. "LET US GO!"

"No." Alyssa said smiling sweetly

"Dean and i do have a profound bond but its not love." Cas said.

"ITS MORE THEN JUST A PROFOUND BOND!" Sam yelled.

"What you two share is pure and strong! " Alyssa said sighing.

"You're all thats standing in the way!" Gabriel said exasperated

"You guys are insane." Dean said

"Just admit it!" Sam said

"No." Dean said in his "i'm going to act like a stubborn little 5 year old brat" voice

"So its true but you won't admit it?" Gabe said

"Dean maybe we should-" Cas started

"NO CAS" Dean yelled

"Just say you're in love and we will let you go!" Sam exclaimed

"God damn it! I WON"T SAY I'M IN FUCKING LOVE!" Dean yelled.

"So you do love Cas you just won't say it!" Alyssa said grinning

"ALYSSA SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Dean yelled

" DEAN!" Sam yelled pulling Alyssa close," Don't you dare say that to her!"

"Its true! i think shes a shefter!" Dean yelled.

"If i'm i shefter then you and Cas aren't in love." Alyssa said smirking

"WE AREN"T IN LoVE YOU YOU JUST ADMITTED IT! " Dean yelled.

"Just admit it and we will let you go." Gabe said.

"No i won't admit it!" Dean said

"So you do love me? you just won't admit it." Cas asked quietly. Dean looked at Cas for a second then kissed him. Sam cheered, Alyssa giggled and Gabriel made the ropes disappear then disappeared himself.

"Uh Dean you can stop kissing Cas now" Sam said. Dean shook his head and pulled Cas closer by his coat.

"Should we go back to the motel?" Alyssa asked rubbing the back of her neck

"Yeah i guess." Sam said sighing, " So Cas and Dean, i guess we will be heading out. We will be back in the morning?"

Dean and Cas kept kissing as Sam and Alyssa drove back to the motel.

Destiel was real. It was really real.


	6. Chapter 6: Teenage drama

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Sam was looking for a case. He was in a hotel room in Fort Hunter Texas. Dean and Cas were out on a lunch date, and Alyssa was at the store. Sam was planning a surprise date for the next evening. He wanted it to be special for Alyssa. Alyssa broke him out of his thoughts when she ran into the room with a newspaper and a bag of food. "Woah wheres the fire?" Sam asked chuckling at his girlfriend

"I found a case!" Alyssa said sitting next to Sam on their bed and thrusting the paper into his hands, "See 14 year old Sarah Smith in Vienna, Virginia says that before she disappeared, her missing best friend Ellen Harmony's originally brown eyes had turned black and she tried attacking her and another friend Alice Smart with a knife."

"Sounds like a demon!" Sam said reading the paper," Good find!"

"Its really weird." Alyssa said popping some Strawberry gum into her mouth, "Alice said that Ellen had been acting weird for weeks."

"Yeah they-" Sam paused, "Do you smell Strawberries?"

"Yeah. I have gum." Alyssa said holding up the packet," Want some?"

"No thanks" Sam said before he grinned," Now you smell as sweet as you are."

Alyssa groans,"Do you have to be a cheese ball now?"

"Oh you love me and you know it." Sam said before he could stop himself. An awkward silence followed but then Alyssa smiled and said,

"Yeah i do love you." Sams lips crashed against hers. She kissed him back and He cupped her cheek with his Hand. Sam paused in kissing her only long enough to say,

"I love you too". They kissed with the passion of a thousand suns. Sam pushed her down on to the bed and kissed her deeply. Suddenly a someone in the door cleared their voice and said,

"Should we come back later?" It was Dean. Sam got up off of Alyssa and glared at his brother. "By the looks of you two i guess a case wasn't found?"

"For your information Alyssa found a case." Sam said blushing

"Oh really what?" Dean said crossing his arms over his chest

"Possible demon possession." Alyssa said hiding her blush by hiding in Sams jacket. Sam wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Alrighty!" Dean said smacking his hands together. "Lets hit the road!"

 **In Vienna**

"This is a really nice town." Alyssa said as they pulled up to a townhouse.

"Yeah. Its really close to Washington D.C though." Sam said getting out of the car. Dean passed out fake I.D's and fixed Cas's tie. They walked up the front walk way. Dean knocked on the door and A man in his mid- fiftieths answered the door. Dean held up his I.D and said "Johnny Fisher FBI this is my partner Kevin Ashby." He gestured to Sam. "And these are our rookies Henry Tucker and Lily Andrews. They are shadowing us this week."

"I am Allen Smart." The Man said, " i am guessing you want to speak to my daughter Alice?"

"Yes we have a few questions for her." Sam said

"She and Sarah are upstairs. first door on your left." Allen said pointing up the stairs. The four of them went up the stairs and Sam knocked on the black door. The rock music playing inside turned off and the door was open by a girl about Alyssas height.

"Alice Smart?" Sam asked. The girl nodded. She had short brown curly hair and glasses. She was a bit chumby but looked very strong. She was dressed in all black and You could see scars on her wrist.

"We are with the FBI. Can we ask you and Sarah a few questions?" Dean asked

"Sure but not in here." Alice answered in a low voice. A second girl appeared behind Alice. She was taller,around 5'9". She had blonde curly hair halfway down her back. She looked skinny, Too skinny. obviously the last week had been a hard one for the girls.

Soon all 6 of them were seated in the living room. The girls seemed quiet and very sad. Both dressed in black and Sarah had blue highlights in her hair. "So how old are you girls?" Sam asked

"14. We are Freshmen at Oakton high school." Sarah said quietly

"Was Ellen at Oakton?" Cas asked

"No. She is only 13. She went to Luther Jackson middle school." Alice replied.

"Was she acting weirdly in the few weeks before she Vanished?" Sam asked

"Yeah. She wasn't herself." Sarah said " She was really mean to us and her little sister Tina."

"It was almost as if she was a demon." Alice said. The adults paused.

"Demons?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah." Sarah said, "Like from the supernatural books."

"You read those books?" Dean asked

"Love them!" Alice said. "Dean is my favorite."

"I love Sam!" Sarah said grinning. Sam shifted uncomfortably and Alyssa glared at the girl.

"Uh thank you girls. We will be in touch if we need anything else." Dean said shoving Alyssa out the door before she tried murdering the girl.

 **Two hours later**

"Why are we summoning the demon?" Dean asked

"To exorcise her!" Sam said drawing on the floor

"Why is the shifter helping us?" Dean spat

"For the last time, I am not a shifter!" Alyssa yelled.

"Prove it." Dean said before he poured a bucket of salt on her.

"Salt doesn't work on shifters dumbass!" Alyssa said brushing the salt off of herself.

"Oh yeah its silver." Dean said before grabbing Alyssas arm, wrestling her to the ground and cutting deep into her arm with a silver knife. Alyssa screamed in pain.

"DEAN! GET OFF OF HER!" Sam yelled pulling Dean off of Alyssa. "You okay baby?" He asked Alyssa hugging her and wrapping her arm in a bandage.

"Yeah i'm fine." Alyssa said wincing

"Fine you aren't a demon or a shifter now lets summon the actual demon." Dean said

Sam said the incantation and a short dark skinned dark haired girl appeared, "You called?" She said sweetly

"Look up." Dean said. Ellens eyes went slowly up. Devils trap.

"UHHHHH" This Always happens!" Ellen complained

"Too bad." Cas said as Alyssa read the exorcism. Ellen's body twisted and turned and the demon left her.

Sam caught the girl before she hit the ground. "What happened?" She asked in a small voice.

"You were possessed." Dean said

"You mean like by a demon?" Ellen said coughing

"Yes. You're okay now." Alyssa said gently.

They dropped Ellen off at her house and she went inside to be hugged by her older brother Ryan and little sister Tina. They then drove off into the night.

The nest morning Sam was sitting on the hood of the impala drinking coffee when Alyssa came and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close."I love you." He said kissing her

Alyssa smiled and said," i love you too."


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner date

Sam was getting dressed for a date with Alyssa. He was in a suit and tie, and his hair was brushed back. "Whats with the monkey suit?" Dean asked eating a piece of pie.

"I'm taking Alyssa on a date." Sam said fixing his tie.

"Oh Sammys gonna get some." Dean said with a cocky grin on his face

"Shut up dude." Sam said glaring at his brother.

Dean chuckled then stopped and looked at something behind Sam, "Dude turn around." He said. Sam turned around and gasped.

Alyssa was standing there in a blue dress and her hair done up in a bun. She was in a pair of pink heels and had a golden locket around her neck. A blue ribbon was in her hair and a white handbag on her shoulder. She looked beautiful. Sam was speechless.

"Wow...I-uh. Alyssa you look amazing." Sam stuttered.

"Don't look half bad your self." Alyssa said walking over to Sam and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." Sam said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." Alyssa said snuggling in to Sams shoulder.

"Ugh No Chick flick moments you two." Dean said gagging as he walked out of the room.

"He annoys me sometimes." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Me too Lyssa." Sam said holding her close, "Lets get going!"

And with they were off for their date. Sam was taking her to a place called Sweet Water tavern. It was a nice place with really good bread. Sam pulled Baby up in front of The Tavern. "M'Lady." Sam said opening the door for Alyssa.

"My such a gentlemen!" Alyssa said sarcastically. Sam chuckled and took her arm, walking over to the desk.

"Reservation under Winchester." Sam said to the Waiter.

"If you would follow me." The waiter said before leading them to a table. Sam took His and Alyssa coats and hung them up.

"This is such a nice place." Alyssa said sitting down.

"Yeah. It really is." Sam said putting his napkin on his lap," Hey Lyssa i'm am really sorry about Dean attacking you yesterday."

"Its not your fault Sammy." Alyssa said putting her hand on Sams arm" Dean is just a little-"

Suddenly The lights turned out.

"What the?" Alyssa said confused.

The lights turned back on and Alyssa was shocked, Sam was gone. "Sammy?" She said standing up and looking around. Everybody was calming down but not Alyssa. "SAM!" She shouted. People began looking at her oddly. A waiter came over to her,

'Are you alright Madam?" He asked Alyssa.

"My boyfriends gone!" Alyssa said looking around hoping Sam would pop up laughing, " SAM!" She yelled. Suddenly she stopped. She saw something yellow on the floor next to Sams seat, Sulfur. She pulled on her phone and called Dean. "Dean i need help!" She said hurriedly

"Aw did Sammy scare you off?" Dean said chuckling

"Sams gone." Alyssa said

"Wait what?'' Dean said. Alyssa now had his full attention

"The lights went off for 5 seconds and when they turned back on Sam was gone. And theres Sulfur next to his chair."

"I will be there in a sec." Dean said before hanging up.

Alyssa wanted to cry. Sammy.

"Madam we cannot find your boyfriend so we have called the police." The waiter said

"Thank you." Alyssa said before putting her head in her arms, Tears running down her face. Suddenly She heard a loud voice say, "I am with the goddamn FBI!" It was Dean. "My little brothers girlfriend called me because he is missing!" Dean yelled. Dean saw Alyssa and ran over. "You okay?" He asked

"NO! i am not alright! My boyfriend is missing!" Alyssa yelled.

"Geez Al calm down!" Dean said, "I see the sulfur. So its most likely a demon."

"Where is he though?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know. He could be anywhere." Dean said running a hand though his hair.

"We need Cas." Alyssa decided.

"Good idea." Dean said ," Dear Castiel, Get you feathery ass down here and help us find Sam." Cas appeared behind them and said,

"Sam is in Little Creek Utah." Alyssa and Dean jumped.

"Cas! Great lets go out to the car!" Dean said

"Dean let me take you." Cas said not moving

"Please Cas i love you and all but the last time you took us i didn't poop for a week." Dean said.

"Sam will be dead in 10 minutes." Cas said

"Dean its 2 day drive!" Alyssa said her voice breaking

"Okay okay." Dean said giving in. "Cas go ahead." Cas snapped his fingers and they were outside an old flour mill in Little creek Utah. Alyssa started to run in but Dean grabbed her arms. "Are you crazy? you can't just run in there!" He whispered.

Alyssa sighed and said "Fine. You're right." The three of them walked around to the side on the mill. Though a crack in the wall Dean looked though and Saw Sam tired to a chair beaten bloody. Alyssa looked though and Dean covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. Tears came to her eyes when suddenly A girl walked in front of Sam.

"You don't seem to like this do you Sammy?" The girl said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Its Athena and Lucifer!" Cas whispered.

Athena pulled out a whip and hit Sam with it. Alyssa shouted suddenly "THATS IT!' and ran in while pulling out her knife. She tackled the demon to the ground and stabbed her. Athena kicked Alyssa in the face and tried to push her off of her. Alyssa pulled out a thing of salt and poured it on Athena. Athena screamed and the demon left the red heads body. Sam was blacking out as he saw Alyssa running towards him.

"Sammy?" She said softly untieing him. Dean ran over to help her and Cas healed Sam then teleported them back to the motel. Dean and Cas lifted Sam on to his bed and Alyssa sat next to him

"Cas and i are going to bed. We will see you in the morning." Dean said patting Alyssa on the back. Alyssa nodded. Sam slowly woke up to see Dean and Cas leaveing the room. Alyssa sat at the end of the bed, her head in her hands.

"Lyssa?" He said softly, his voice rough.

"Sammy!" Alyssa said looking up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Sam said brushing the bruise on her cheek with his thumb.

"Me? I'm not the one who got kidnapped!" Alyssa said tucking some of Sams hair behind his ear, "You scared me." She said softly

"I'm sorry." Sam said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Never do that again!" Alyssa scolded him.

"I won't." Sam said," i promise."


	8. Chapter 8: Alyssa's story

Alyssa groaned, She had just gotten off the phone with her Grandma Jane. She wanted her to come for thanksgiving. When Grandma Jane wanted something, she got it. Apparently Emma and Alfie would be there and all her cousins. She told her Grandma she was in the middle of something but her grandma just went off about how she hadn't meet her Grand babies boyfriend. Alyssa wanted more then anything not to go, but her Grandma said she needed to.

Sam looked up from where he was working. "Whats wrong? and who was that?" He asked.

"That was my Grandma Jane, and she wants us to come for Thanksgiving." Alyssa said pulping on to the sofa next to Sam.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked putting his arm around her

"No... but my family is very...well they think Emma and I have mental problems. Honor is married so they think so is fine but they still bug me about it." Alyssa said sighing.

"At least they care." Sam said trying to look on the bright side.

"Last time i was there my Aunt Mable pulled me aside and said Dear i know this must be hard seeing everybody after what happened to your parents and Josh." Alyssa said ranting

"Josh?" Sam asked.

Alyssa sighed, "Josh was my older brother-"

"Was?" Sam interrupted

Alyssa glared at him and continued " He was Emmas twin and when i was 3 and they were 6..A demon killed him."

"So thats why your parents became.." Sam trailed off

"Yeah. My family thinks Josh died of cancer and My parents a car crash." Alyssa said sighing. "When mom and dad died Emma and i went to live with my Grandma Jane and My Grandpa Chris, he died when i was 16. But we ran away a year later. Stole a car, Emma was 18 and i was 15. I went to school and she hunted"

"Oh Lyssa." Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"So do you want to go?" Alyssa asked snuggled in his chest.

"If you want too then i will come." Sam said softly

"Thank you Sammy.."Alyssa said her eyes getting heavy

"Anything for you." Sam said genitally

"I love you ..." Alyssa fell asleep

"I love you too.' Sam whispered before her picked her up and tucked her into bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Thanksgiving

Dean was not happy. He didn't want to be in a suit and tie going to Alyssa's family's house. Suddenly it dawned on him, This could be Sam meeting his family. So he had to do this for Sammy. God damn it Sammy. At least Cas was coming.

"Are we there yet?" He complained

"Yes thats our exit." Sam said pulling off of the highway. Exit 65B New Port Illinois.

"This is where you grew up?" Dean said looking in the backseat at Alyssa.

"No jackass. I was born here yes but i only lived here for 3 year before we went on the road." Alyssa snapped before she resumed looking out the window.

"Okay okay geez. Whats her problem?" Dean asked Sam who just shook his head.

Sam pulled the car up in front of a very large white house. It was 3 stories and had a wrap around balcony. "Home sweet home." Alyssa muttered getting out of the backseat.

"Nice place." Dean said looking up at the huge house. Alyssa glared at him and walked up the cobblestone drive way. Her heels clicked on the walkway and came to a stop at the door. Sam put a hand comfortingly on her back. Alyssa rang the door bell and a young women answered,

"ALYSSA!." She chirped, "How lovely to see you darling! Happy Thanksgiving! Who are they?"

Alyssa smiled and said, "Hey Autumn. This is my boyfriend Sam, His brother Dean and Dean's boyfriend Cas. Guys this is my cousin Autumn."

"Nice to meet you ma'm." Sam said politely

"Boyfriend?" Autumn said putting a hand on her chest "Oh my dear. When did this happen?"

"A little over a month ago." Alyssa said trying not to punch her.

"Oh my word!" Autumn said pulling Alyssa inside, "DAD! ALYSSA IS HERE AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Dean chuckled, took Cas's hand and followed. Sam just groaned. A short man appeared and hugged Alyssa.

"My dear little Lyssa!" the man said said, "You look amazing. Is this the lucky fellow?" He asked looking at Sam.

"Hey Uncle Greg." Alyssa said overwhelmed, "Yes this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you son!" Greg said shaking Sams hand and pulling him in the a crowed living room. "EVERYBODY ALYSSA IS HERE WITH HER BOYFRIEND KAM!"

"Its Sam." Alyssa said.

"Oh sorry JAM!" Greg called out

"ITS SAM!" Alyssa yelled

"Wells theres no need to shout about it." An elderly lady said tisking, "Never had an manners our Al."

"Sorry Grandma Jane." Alyssa said quietly.

Dean was enjoying this. Alyssas family was a comedy show, The crazy Cat lady, Aunt Mary, The drunk Uncle, Uncle Bill, The stern Grandmother, Grandma Jane, The collage partyer, Cousin Max, The annoyingly preppy Cousin, Cousin Autumn, The judgey Aunt, Aunt Susan, The single cousin, Dana, The poor cousin coming with her boyfriend for the first time, Alyssa and the Cousin bring news, Emma.

"I will show you where you will be sleeping tonight." Grandma Jane said leading them upstairs, "Sam and Alyssa will stay in Alyssas old room and Dean and Cas will stay in this room." She held open a white door and there was a small room with a king sized bed.

"Thank you." Dean said drooping his stuff on the bed.

"This is Al's room." The elderly lady said pushing open a black door. The room was very large, the walls were black and red, there was a king sized bed covered in a blue quilt, it had a blue and pink beanbag chair in the corner, a large desk was below a huge window, and on the desk was a photo of a man, a women and three little kids. Alyssa looked shocked.

"You didn't change anything.." She said in shock

"Of course not." Jane said," Its your room."

"What are those marks on the wall over there?" Cas asked pointing to the wall above the beanbag.

"Are those knife marks?" Dean asked looking at the wall

"I was a weird teenager so deal." Alyssa said walking into the room.

"Is this your mom and dad?" Sam asked quietly looking at the photo on the desk.

"Yeah. and thats Josh." Alyssa said sadly, "I wish you could have meet them. Dad would have loved you.."

"I wish i could have too." Sam said pulling her into a hug.

"I miss them so much." Alyssa whispered tears in her eyes. Seeing this Jane left the room and Dean dragged Cas out.

"I know." Sam said kissing her head

"Why am i even crying about it? Josh died 25 years ago and mom and dad 14 years ago!" Alyssa said wiping her eyes

"You are in a place that reminds you of them. Sometimes you need to cry." Sam said softly

"I'm being suck a pain. Dragging you all here and now this." Alyssa said pulling away looking guilty

"What! Alyssa!" Sam said grabbing her arms and looking here died in the eye," You are not being a pain. I'm here because i want to meet your family. I wanted to come. Dean and Cas, I dragged them here. Sometimes you need to cry. I love you and i will always be here to make you feel better though thick or thin." Sam kissed her cheeks and more tears appeared in Alyssas eyes

"I love you too." Alyssa wrapping her arms around Sam in a hug.

 **AT DINNER**

"Pass the stuffing!" Cousin Molly called out.

"So Sam what do you do for a job?" Jane asked pouring gravy on her turkey

"Dean and I work for the FBI." Sam lied buttering a roll

"Pass the Salt and Pepper!" Aunt Rose called out.

"Oh really? How nice. Al i don't remember what you do." Jane asked Alyssa who was very uncomfortable

"I am actually Dean's secretary." Alyssa lied

"Is that how you and Sam met? Autumn asked severing herself more cranberry's

"Actually Sam and i meet in 7th grade." Alyssa said. The table paused.

"What school?" Cousin Molly asked

"I think it was Lake-port Jr. High." Sam said trying to remember.

"And then we ran into each other again in 11th grade at Clara Barton Sr. High." Alyssa said

" You never did 11th grade." Jane said glaring at her, "You dropped out when you ran away."

" Emma kept me in school." Alyssa said, " I went to Yale for your information."

"You went to yale?" Greg said in an accusing voice

"I graduated too." Alyssa said

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Autumn asked

"Because its not important." Alyssa said picking at her food

"You know what is important? " Emma said standing up, "The fact that i'm pregnant." Alyssa jumped up and hugged her sister, Dean clapped Alfie on the back, and Cas looked very confused.

"YOU"RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! " Alyssa yelled hugging her sister tightly.

"Yeah i uh Lyssa? I can't breath! "Emma crocked out. Sam pulled Alyssa off saying,

"Don't kill your niece or nephew before they are born!" Alyssa just stopped in shook. "Lyssa? You okay?" Sam asked worried

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Alyssa said softly

"Pardon?" Jane said

"I"M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Alyssa yelled. Sam chuckled.

 **Later that night**

It was midnight and Sam and Alyssa were laying in bed. Sam had her arm around Alyssa holding her close. Alyssa had her head resting on Sams bare chest. Down the hall in Cas and Deans room, Dean was awake. Cas was asleep but Dean was sitting in bed thinking. He kept thinking that this was his first real thanksgiving. Dad had never been one for the holiday and he and Sam didn't really have a ton to be thankful for, Cas and Alyssa and thats it.

"Dean? You okay?" Cas said rubbing his eyes

"Yeah just thinking." Dean said ," Go back to sleep."

"What are you thinking about?" Cas said sitting up and putting his head on Deans shoulder. Dean snaked an arm around him and said,

"Us."

"What about us?" Cas asked

"How thankful i am to have you in my life." Dean said softly

Cas kissed Deans cheek and said, "I love you Dean.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said lieing back down.

Cas and Dean fell asleep happily in each others arm.

 **The next morning**

"Oh thank you for coming dear!" Jane said hugging Alyssa tightly

"Thank you for having us." Alyssa said hugging her back

"It was nice to meet you Sam." Jane said giving him a hug too.

"Oh it was nice to meet you too." Sam said hugging her back awkwardly

"We need to get going." Dean said

"Yes where are you going?" Jane asked

"We have a job in L.A." Cas lied

"Oh yes well goodbye stay safe!" Jane called as the car drove off.

"Your family is weird Al." Dean said once they were on the highway

"You can say that again." Alyssa said shaking her head

"So where to?" Sam asked

"Where ever the road takes us." Dean said.

And thats where they went.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashbacks with Yellow eyes

Dean was asleep with Cas in his arms. When suddenly he ended up in a nightmare, The yellow eyed demon was standing at the foot of his bed. Dean shot up in bed shoving Cas behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He demanded

"Relax, Dean this is a dream." Yellow eyes said

"Why are you here?" Dean asked again

"To show you some things." The demon said

"What things?" Dean asked

Yellow eyes snapped his fingers and He and Dean appeared in front of a large blue and white house with a huge balcony, a cobblestone walkway and a pine fence.

"Where are we?" Dean asked looking around

"Deer creek Illinois, 24 years ago." Yellow eyes answered

"Illinois? This is Alyssa's house isn't it?' Dean asked looking at the house. The blue front door to the house opened and a man in his early 30's walked out.

The man had light brown hair, the same color as Alyssa's, green eyes, a ton of freckles and a busy mustache. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt, ripped up blue jeans and no shoes. He sat in a rocking chair and started reading the paper he was holding,

"Is that?" Dean asked

"James Carter, 32 years old, married to Megan Smith-Carter, has 3 kid Josh, Emma and Alyssa." Yellow eyes said conforming Deans thoughts.

The front door opened again and two little kids come running out. They were both around 6, a boy and a girl. Both with blonde hair an green eyes. They were dressed in blue overalls. The boy, Josh had no shirt on under his overalls but Emma had on a pink shirt. They both had no shoes and were both very muddy.

"Guys wait for- ACK!" a small voice yelled. A little girl around 3 had come running from inside the house and had fallen down the stairs. She was now crying.

The little girl, Alyssa was very cute, she had brown curls and blue eyes. A very round face and very very tiny toes. She was wearing a pink flowery dress and no shoes. Dan could see the outlines of a diaper under the dress.

"Oh what a baby!" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Is okay Lyssa." Josh said running over to his little sister. He picked her up and set her on the step. He pulled out of his pocket a Band-Aid and put it on her bloody knee. "See all better!" he said happily

"YAY Whank you Joshy!" Alyssa said hugging her brother. A women appeared in the door and said,

"Is she okay Josh?"

"Yeah Mom! she just tripped!" John said taking his little sisters hand ad following Emma into the garden. The women shook her head.

The women, Megan Carter, looked a lot like Alyssa does now, same face, same blue eyes but one big difference, Megan had blonde hair. She was wearing a purple dress and white apron around her waist. She unlike everybody else had on a pair of white sandals.

She turned to her now asleep husband. "JAMES!" She snapped. James woke up with a start, "Alyssa just fell down the stairs because you weren't watching them!"

"Their fine hun." James said trying to calm his mad wife

"YES BECAUSE JOSH WAS WATCHING THEM!" Megan yelled, "James he's 6 but he acts like his 16." Suddenly Screaming could be heard from the garden. James and Megan ran off the porch and in to the garden to see a girl like blonde hair who Dean noted, looked a lot like Emma did now standing over the dead body of Josh.

Josh had a knife though his chest, Alyssa had a deep cut on her cheek like Josh shoved her out of harms way. "JOSH!" Megan yelled running to the little boy. James ran toward the women but she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Time to go Dean." Yellow eyes said snapping his fingers.

Dean and Yellow eyes appeared in front of a motel. "Where are we?" Dean asked

" Hartfield Texas. 11 years later." Yellow eyes replied. The door with the number 4 opened and 2 girls stepped out. One with blonde hair and green eyes, looked about 17. wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans and combat boots. She also had a skull earring and a small part of her hair was dyed purple. The oother girl was around 14 with brown hair and blue eyes. A scar of her cheek. She was wearing a red sweater, blue jeans, a blue coat and snow boots. Alyssa and Emma.

"See you after school!" A much older looking Megan called from the door

"Bye Mom!" Alyssa called back. The girls were quiet as they left, not a word spoken to each other.

Megan and James were soon leaving when the girl came back. Again looked a lot like Emma. She stabbed them both killing them and then she disappeared.

Dean woke up in a sweaty panic. He never would have thought that that happened to Alyssa, and he was sure of one thing,

that was Emma who killed them.


	11. Chapter 11: A Christmas proposal

**Soooo major Sallysa smut in the chapter, you have been warned . This is rated M for a reason.**

It was Christmas eve! and Dean, Sam, Cas and Alyssa were in a town called Bolto Tennessee. They were 99.9% sure there was a Pagin god on the prowl. It was time to stop it!

"We should go over to the Carson's house again." Sam said looking over some files

"How about you and Cas do that and Alyssa and i go to lunch?" Dean said. Everybody looked at him

"Why?" Alyssa said narrowing her eyes

"You aren't trying to steal my girlfriend are you Dean?" Sam asked half joking

"No! NO, i just want to get to know her a little better. You know because shes basically my sister now." Dean said

"You won't try to kill me again, Will you Dean?" Alyssa joked

"No. I was paranoid!" Dean said sick of Alyssa and Sam joking about that

"Was?" Sam asked

"You shut your mouth!" Dean snapped pointing at his brother

" Why on earth do you want to go to lunch with her Dean?" Cas asked

"Because i know nothing about her besides her name and that she went to School with Sam." Dean replied. Sam turned to Alyssa and said,

" He tries to flirt with you, You call me." Alyssa chuckled and said,

"Please i can take him." Dean snorted and said,

"I m so stronger then you!"

"That may be so," Alyssa said, "But i am smaller then you giving me an advantage!"

"Sure." Dean said rolling his eyes. Sam laughed.

"Really though, Why do you want to go out to lunch with me?"Alyssa asked

"I have something we need to talk about. " Dean replied.

"Okay..." Alyssa said narrowing her eyes.

"You hurt her Dean and i will kill you. "Sam said pointing a finger at Dean.

"You hurt Dean, I'll kill you. " Cas said

"You hurt Sam, I'll kill you. " Alyssa said.

"You touch Cas abd ill gank you bitch. Dean said.

"Just shut up!" Alyssa yelled as Sam opened his mouth. Everybody laughed.

"Really though lets get going." Sam said grabbing some pine stakes. "Coming Cas?"

Cas gave Dean quick peck on the lips and followed Sam "Ready to go?" Dean asked

"Sure.." Alyssa said before sliding a knife up the sleeve of her sweater.

Dean and Alyssa got in the car, Alyssa still not trusting Dean. They drove in silence to a diner. Alyssa slammed the car door once the car stopped and waljed ahead of Sean into the Diner not even holding the door.

They sat in a booth and both ordered burgers. "So what did you wabt to talk to me about ?" Alyssa askes wearily

"Just get to know you, i guess." Dean answered not knowing how to bring up Emma.

"Get to know me how?" Alyssa asked

"Well like..ummmm What's your favorite color?" Dean asked

"Sort of a shade of blue...Hazel i think." Alyssa said after thinking for a minute

"Like Sam's eyes?" Dean asked. Alyssa blushed and looked down. "You really love my brother, don't you?" He said with a smile.

"Who wouldn't?" Alyssa said smiling," He is such a kind and loving person."

"Yeah." Dean said softly, after a second he added, "He's a lot happier with you around."

Alyssa smiled and said," What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean asked confused.

"What's your favorite color?" Alyssa asked

"Black." Dean replied

"Like baby?" Alyssa teased

"Shut up." Dean said eating his burger. Alyssa laughed.

Meanwhile San and Cas were breaking into the house where they thought the Pagin gods lived. They were walking around the basement which was covered in blood when Sam was hit on the back of the head with a frying pan.

"SAM!" Cas yelled before he was knocked out too. The Pagins dragged them upstairs and tied Sam's hands the the chandelier and Cas was put in an angel ward. Cas woke up first.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Rachel the pagin god.

"Because we get hungry, don't we Kyle?" Rachel said turning to her partner Kyle

"We certainly do darling. " Kyle replied huskily. He slid his hand into Her pants and grabbed her butt, Cas looked away mortified.

Meanwhile Dean and Alyssa were getting along great. They had finished their lunch and were walking back out to baby. "You used to be a gymnast? " Dean asked eye brows raised.

"Yeah. A damn good one too. " Alyssa bragged

"Prove it!" Dean said. Without another word Alyssa turned around and did a backhand spring and landed next to baby in the splits. "Damn i guess you were a gymnast." Alyssa bowed sarcasticly. "We should go help Cas and Sam." Dean said getting into the car.

"Good idea." Alyssa said getting into the passenger side.

"So what's your sister like?" Dean asked finally beinging up Emma.

"Emma?" Alyssa said surprised, Dean nodded. "Well she was born October 8th 1980. She had a twin brother named Josh...She never went to college, she married an angel and is now knocked up." Alyssa said.

"Do you guys let along?" Deab asked

"Sort of..." Alyssa said slowly, " She was rather cold to me in till we ran away from our grandparents in high school."

"Do you know why?" Dean asked pushing her to tell him

Alyssa sighed and said," She blames me for Josh's death."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because Josh died pushing me iut of harms way!" Alyssa said tears building in her eyes.

"THAT BITCH!" Dean roared, " ALYSSA, EMMA KILLED JOSH AND YOUR PARENTS!" Alyssa steared at Dean for a second.

" What?" She said slowly

" Do you remember what the demon looked like?" Dean asked.

"Sort of..." Alyssa said trying to remember, "She had blue hair i remember that...Bloody on her clothing and she had a baby bump..." Alyssa trailed off

"Sounds a lot like Emma to me." Dean said

" She killed them..." Alyssa said, "And she used Alfie to do it!"

"What?" Deab asked looking at her

"She is going to trick Alfie into helping her, She will tell him she is going to save Josh and her family and when she comes back without them, Tells him she failed." Alyssa deduced.

Dean looked at her, "How the hell did you figure that out?" He asked

"How did you figure out that my sister killed them?"Alyssa shot back.

Dean pulled up in front of the Carsons house. They got out of the car and got stakes. They crept up to the window and looked in.

The sight before them shocked Alyssa and Dean, Sam's hands were tied to the chandelier, his face cut and no shirt on. His Chest with a bullet wound in it. Cas was in an angel warding, He had a knife in his leg and his clothing were ripped. Cas and Sam both had knife lines on their arms and Cas was missing a finger nail. The worst of all, Kyle and Rachel were having sex in the middle of the room.

Alyssa being the pure little virgin that she is, ducked under the window and almost threw up. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam and Alyssa were waiting to have sex and he really thought Alyssa needed to get laid and Sam needs to stop living like a monk.

Seeing Cas hurt and suffering made Dean's blood boil and then his baby brother attacked and close to death made it even worse. Dean kicked open the front door and ran into the room. Alyssa close behind him.

Kyle and Rachel looked up with a sneer. "Ah cone to see the show?" Kyle asked looked at Alyssa, "We were looking for a third.

"God to hell you bastard!" Sam croaked out from where he was. Alyssa just laughed and said,

"Last i checked, Only saving my boyfriend was on my agenda sorry buttface." She pulled out a stake and gripped it tightly.

Rachel stood up fully nude and said, "Your head looks mighty tasty!" She lunged for Alyssa and all hell broke out.

Kyle went after Deab who was trying to get Cas our of the abgel warding, Sam was trying to get free to help Alyssa and Alyssa was fighting Rachel.

Rachel tryed to bite Alyssa but Alyssa slide out of the way. Alyssa tried to stab her and Rachel smaked it away. Rachel pulled out her own knife and tried to attack Alyssa, She cut Alyssa's arm slightly and Alyssa backed away a bit wincing. Rachel grinned in triumph and went in for the kill. Alyssa rab towards Rachel but at the last second did a flip over Rachel and stabbed her in the back with the stake. Rachel fell over dead.

While that had been happening Dean had been fighting with Kyle. Kyle had pinned Dean to the ground and was about to kill him whrn suddenly He was stabbed in the back by Alyssa.

"Stay away from my family dickwad!" Alyssa said shoving his body off of Dean.

Dean ran over to Cas and freed him from the angel ward.

"You okay Buddy?" Dean asked hugging Cas and kissing him gently.

"I'm about you?" Cas asked hugging Dean back.

"Me?" Dean asked pulling the knife out of Cas, "I'm not the one with the knife stuck in them!" Cas's only reply was to kiss Dean.

Alyssa rab over and cut Sam down. The second he could, Sam scooped Alyssa up in a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing her hair.

"I'm fine. You need some help though." Alyssa said looking at the bullet wound in his chest.

"I'm fine. I just need you." Sam said wrapping his arms around her. Alyssa kissed his bare chest and snuggled into him.

"Merry Christmas. " She mumbled. San chuckled.

A few hours later and the family was in the hotel living room all healed up. They were watching A Christmas movie together. Alyssa was seated in Sam's lap, her head on his shoulder and uis arms holding her close. Cas sat next to Dean and Dean had his arm drapped over Cas's shoulder.

"I think its present time." Dean announced after the movie was over. Alyssa tossed a gift over to Cas.

"Merry Christmas baby in a trench coat." She said grinning. The gift was labeled to Castielan angel of the lord. Cas pulled off the wrapped paper and found two movie's, Annie and Peter Pan the movie. Non Disney.

"Thank you Alyssa. I am sure thia will be great films." Cas said looking at the movie's. Dean handed Sam a bag.

"Merry Christmas Sammy. "He said. Sam tore off the wrapper the find a book, 101 ways to be an annoying brother. Sam chuckled.

"Thanks Dean i an sure this will come in handy. Dean winked at him and took a sip of his beer. Cas handed Alyssa a small bag. She opened it to find a joke book.

"What are you tyring to say Cas?" Alyssa joked. Everybody laughed.

Sam tossed Dean a gift. "Aww Sammy for me you shouldn't have." Dean said tearing for the paper. He opened it to find 5 pounds of chocolate and Busty Asian Beauty's 3D. "Thanks Sam." Dean said tear the wrapper off a kitkat.

Alyssa tossed Dean a small box. Inside he found a skull ring. "This isn't cursed or anything is it?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at Alyssa.

"Not that i know of." Alyssa replied. Sam tossed Cas a gift.

"I think Alyssa and i had the same idea." Sam said as Cas opened it. It was the movie The little Mermaid and a gift card for burgers. "Merry Christmas Cas." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." Cas said

"Now for my annoying little future sister-in-law." Dean said handing Alyssa her present. It was a blue T shirt that said in red letters, "Check out my boobs and my boyfriend will kick your ass", on the back it said , "And I'll help". Alyssa laughed and said

"Thanks Dean." Cas handed Sam an unwrapped gift. It was a guide book about Computers.

"Now for the best gift. " Alyssa said handing Sam a long box. Inside was a beautiful medallion and inside there were two pictures. On one side, a picture of Sam, Dean and Cas all laughing at something and on the other a picture of Sam and Alyssa kissing.

"Oh Lyssa." San said looking at his gift. "I love it! Thank you baby!" He gave her a sweet kiss which she returned.

"Now for Cas's present." Dean said handing Cas a gift. Cas opened it to find a wallet and a box of condums. Inside the wallet was a picture of Dean with his arms drapped over Cas's shoulder and he was kissing Cas's hair.

"Thank you Dean. Cas said kissing him.

"We'll use this later." Dean said pointing to the condums. Cas just grinned.

"Now for your gift." Cas said. He handed Dean a box that hand a mini impala car, a box of condums and a pie.

"Thank you Cassy." Dean said hugging Cas before her opened the thing of pie.

"Now for Lyssa's gift. " Sam said pulling a box out of his pocket. Alyssa gasped as Sam got up and knelled in front of her.

"Alyssa Cater, I knew from the second i met you back in 7th grade that you were special. I just didn't see how special. After...After Jess died i thought i could never love again. But i was just waiting for you to wander back it to my life. You are my everything, you are there when i am sad, hurt or in need and when i am happy and need someone to share my happiness with. I love you so much and i know its a bit soon but i love you and i want to send the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sam said opening the box to show a Dimond engagement ring.

Alyssa had tear flowing down her face. "Yes.." She got out, " Yes i will marry you." She fell into Sam's arms and cried. Sam hugged her back kissing her and he slide the ring on to her finger. On the side of the ring were to words "to my Everything."

It was a few hours later and Sam and Alyssa were getting ready for bed. Sam had just pulled off his shirt when he heard, "You want your other gift now?" Alyssa was standing in the door in her bra and panties. Sams eyes widened.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Sam whispered. He was nore then willing to wait till she was ready.

"I'm sure." She said in a low voice. Sam walked slowly over to her and paused in front of her. He slowly reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. He then kissed her ever so gently. She kissed him back, parting his lips so he could explore her mouth with his tongue.

He walked her forward and on to the bed. There he pulled off his pants and was left in his boxers. He reattached his lips to hers. She treaded her hands thought his hair and he unclasped her bra. He slide it off and his hands slide up her body and came to rest on her boobs. She shivered when he rab his hand up her body and Sam grinned.

He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eye and said, "Are you sure about this?" Alyssa nodded and kissed him. Slowly he pulled off her panties and threw them behind him not caring where they landed.

Alyssa pulled off his boxers . He pulled on a condum, lowered back down and he was at her entrance and looked at her. She took a deep breath and nodded. Sam slowly entered her. It hurt Alyssa at first but soon the pain soon turned to pleasure. He began trusting and with in a few minutes She was cumming. He was kissing her the holy time. Soon Sam was releasing his load.

Sam rolled off of her and lay panting next to her. He pulled her close and she buried her face in his bare chest. And soon the future Mr. And Mrs. Sam Winchester fell asleep.

 **So that happened...**

 **S**


	12. Chapter 12: Dean's birthday

**Fluff fluff fluff fluff**

It was January 23rd, the day before Dean's birthday. Because Alyssa brought weird bits of joy everywhere she went, she was making Dean have a party for once.

Emma and Alfie were there and while Alyssa and Dean were nice to them, they were spying on Emma. Sam was a bit worried about his brother and his fiancée, they seemed tence and worried about something.

Gabriel was also there along with Bobby and Crowley.

They were all hanging out in the bunker, Alyssa was baking pie, Sam was being annoying and kissing her as she tried to bake, Dean was talking with Cas, Alfie and Bobby and Crowley were playing cards, and Emma and Gabe were fighting over the last candy bar.

Dean and Cas knew about Sam and Alyssa's engagement but Sam and Alyssa were telling everybody else tonight.

"Sammy!" Alyssa cried finally having enough, "I need to cook and you aren't helping!"

" Too bad." Sam said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Sam..." Alyssa sighed. Sam grinned he knew he won. He turned her around and kissed her. Alyssa was annoyed but she couldn't stay mad at Sam, especially when he is kissing her.

"I love you." Sam mumbled against her lips. Alyssa smiled, she would never get tired of hearing that.

She broke away and looked up into his eyes, " I love you too." She whispered.

" HOW'S THE PIE COMING GUYS?" Gabriel shouted from outside.

Alyssa laughed and called back, " I'm working on it! Sam's just being a pain in the ass."

"I'm hurt." Sam joked. Alyssa raised her eye brows and he help his hands up in surrender.

Emma was mad. Her bratty sister got everything. She had been Josh's favorite and their parents. Everybody loves stupid little Lyssa and her quriky little ways.

Her sister had a beautiful love too. Sure Alfie loved her but she was just using Him for her plan.

She was gonna kill Alyssa and her parents so it would just be her and Josh! Alyssa would die and everything would be perfect. Sam could crawl back to whatever hole he came from and everything would be fixed.

Suddenly Dean yelled, " THE RADIOS NOT WORKING SAM!". San hurried over to Dean and bent down trying to fix it.

"You broke it Dean!" Sam said looking over the radio.

"Well what are we gonna listen to then? Dean complained.

"Emma and Alyssa could play." Alfie suggested.

"What?" Dean asked.

" Emma playes the drums and Alyssa plays electric guitar and sings." Alfie said

" No way!" Emma said.

" We haven't played since High school." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, We don't even have instruments." Emma said agreeing with her sister for once.

" AND I'm baking pie." Alyssa complained.

"Fine. " Alfie said sighing.

"I don't think i will be able to fit behind the drums anyway." Emma joked. She was 5 months pregnant and had a huge stomach.

" You're probably right." Alfie sighed.

Gabe had taken the opportunity of Emma being distracted and he are the last candy bar. "GABRIEL!" Emma shouted.

"Oh crap!" Gabe screamed

"Great " Dean complained, " He made the pregnant chick angry." Everybody laughed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sam was still bugging Alyssa. She had just put the last pie in the oven and once she stood back up, he attacked her.

" SAMMY!" She cried before he cut her off with his lips. He picked her up and put her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around him and he held her cheeks with both his hands.

Alyssa and Sam kept kissing in till Dean walked in and wolf whistled. Sam and Alyssa broke apart and Sam glared at Dean. " What do you want Dean?" He asked annoyed.

" I was coming to see where the pie was." Deab said grinning.

"Crap! the pies!" Alyssa said hopping off the counter much to Sam's disappointment. She opened the oven and pulled out 2 of the 6 pies. She slide them on to the cooling racks and put the cooking trays in the sink.

"What kind of pies are those?" Dean asked.

" Pumpkin and Apple." Alyssa replied checking the other pies in the oven.

" Yum! You made a good choice picking her to marry Sammy. " Dean joked

" Yes because he is onlying marrying me for my cooking skills." Alyssa joked back

"You figured me out." Sam said laughing.

All 3 of them laughed.

Soon all the pies were done and everyone was talking ablnd eating pie.

"So do you know the gender of the baby?" Sam asked Emma.

"Yeah its a boy." Emma answered.

"We are naming hin Alex." Alfie added

"Thats great." Alyssa said trying to sound happy.

"When is he due?" Sam asked

"April 13th." Alfie said

"Cool." Alyssa said.

"This pie is very good." Gabe told Alyssa.

"Thanks Gabriel." She said smiling.

Sam decided its time to announce the engagement. "Hey guys thanks for coming to celebrate Deans birthday." He began, everybody cheered, " Since Alyssa and I can't let him get the spot light all to himself. We have some news." He paused.

"What news?" Bobby asked.

" I proposed to Alyssa on Christmas eve and..She said yes." Sam announced.

" WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alyssa yelled. Everybody went crazy. Bobby gave Alyssa a huge hug.

"Welcome to the family kid." He said

"Thanks Bobby." Alyssa said hugging him back.

" Dean will you be my best man?" Sam asked

"I would be honored Sammy." Dean said his voice cracking.

"When's the wedding? " Gabriel asked. Sam and Alyssa looked at each other.

"We don't know yet." Sam said

" Maybe next fall." Alyssa said

"Congratulates guys." Crowley said

"Thanks Crowley." Alyssa said.

"Hopefully theres a tux big enough for moose here." Crowley joked.

"Hey I'm not that tall!" Sam said

"Yeah you are." Alyssa said grinning at him

"Remind me why i put up with you?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Because you love me." Alyssa replied leaning into him.

"I do." Sam said resting his chin on her shoulder. Alyssa turned her head and kissed his cheek.

Tears came to Deans eyes. His brother was finally happy. Alyssa was the best thing to happen to Sam in a long time. Soon he would have a little sister too.

The greatest birthday gift he got that day was seeing his little brother happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Lazy Sunday

**More fluff sorry. Actually story stuff next chapter i promise.**

It was a cold morning in early February. Dean was asleep with Cas in his arms. He squeezed his eyes tighter not wanting morning to come. He buried his face in Cas's shoulder and groaned. Cas didn't need to sleep but he did to be near Dean.

"Is it Morning?" Cas asked sleepily.

"No. Good back to sleep." Dean mumbled

" Dean the clock says its 7 am." Cas pointed out.

"So?" Dean said

" So we should get up." Cas said starting to get out of bed. Dean pulled him back.

" When we need to get up Sam and Alyssa will get us." Dean said wrapping his arms around Cas.

"But-" Cas started

"No buts." Dean said cutting him off, " We don't have anything to do today anyways."

Cas sighed. "Fine." He said.

Cas turned around and kissed Dean. Dean held Cas close, kissing him back.

Meanwhile in Sam and Alyssa's room. Alyssa had just woken up and was slowly getting up. " Nooooo..." Sam complained like a little kid, grabbing on to her arm.

"Sammy." Alyssa sighed. Sam didn't let go. "Really Sam?" She said trying to pull away.

"Don't get up!" Sam said using the puppy dog eyes.

" Sam please ? " She said. He tightened his grip. " I NEED TO SHOWER!" She cried out

"No!" Sam said pulling her back on to the bed. Alyssa tried running towards the bathroom but Sam pulled her back.

"San your hurting me!" She cried out. Sam panicked and gently pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm sorry Lyssa." He whispered in to her hair. She snuggled in to his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Why won't you let me get up?" She complained.

"Lets see my beautiful fiancée in a thin nightgown in bed with me hmmmm I can't seem to think of any reason." Sam joked

Alyssa blushed and hit his arm. Sam trailed kisses down her neck.

"Sammy!" She gasped leaning her head back in pleasure.

Sam grinned, he knew her weakness.

"Let's just not get up today." He whispered

"But what about Cas and Dean?" She asked softly

"Screw them!" Sam said half joking. Alyssa laughed.

" But what about breakfast? " She asked, "I'm hungry!"

"Let's go get food then!" Sam said getting out of bed. Alyssa started to get dressed but Sam stopped her.

"Don't get dressed! We can go in our Pajamas." He said.

"Okay... I don't want to walk though. " Alyssa complained.

Sam said nothing but knelt down to allow Alyssa to climb on to his back. She was very light and was easy for Sam to give a piggyback ride to.

" What should we get for breakfast? " Sam asked

"How about Cinnamon rolls?" Alyssa asked

"Sounds good to me!" Sam said grabbing his wallet and going out the motel door. He started walking towards the grocery store.

Meanwhile Dean and Cas were still in bed.

"Dean?" Cas said softly

"Yeah buddy?" Dean said back.

"I love you. " Cas said burying his face in Deans neck.

Dean kissed Cas's hair and whispered back, "I love you too Cas.

" What if Sam and Alyssa are waiting for us to come get them up?" Cas asked

"Well then they are screwed because we aren't going to wake them up." Dean decided. Cas smiled and snuggled closer to Dean.

" Dean ?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean replied softly

"Sam says you don't want kids? Is that true?" Cas asked quickly then looking down.

"Cas..." Dean sighed, "I do want kids...I'm just afraid of them dieing."

"They won't die with me around." Cas promised.

Dean smiled, "Thank you Cas." He whispered holding Cas close.

Cas buried his face in Deans chest and sighed happily. Dean kissed Cas's hair gently.

Meanwhile Sam and Alyssa had just gotten to the store. Alyssa hopped off his back and they went in.

Sam grabbed a basket and they walked, holding hands, though the store. Sam grabbed some Cinnamon rolls, a few oranges and some coffe beans. Alyssa was looking at everything.

" Hey Sammy check this out!" She said,

Sam turned and saw her holding a box of pink hair dye, " Yeah its hair dye. So what?" He said.

Alyssa grinned, " Do you think Dean would look good with pink hair?"

Sam laughed and tossed the hair dye into the basket. " Pay back for him hurting you " He said smugly. Alyssa laughed and said

"We can put it in his shampoo! ". Sam gave her high five.

"Poor Dean." Sam said laughing.

"I don't feel bad for him one bit." Alyssa said honestly.

"Me neither." Sam said putting an arn around her shoulders, " Lets check out and head back."

Back at the motel, Dean and Cas were watching a movie, Pitch perfect. Cas seemed to really enjoy it but Dean was falling asleep. Soon he was asleep.

Sam knocked in Dean and Cas's door and Cas called from inside, "Its open!" Sam and Alyssa opened the door to find Deab asleep and Cas watching TV.

"Dean needs new shampoo his stinks so we grabbed him so at the store." Sam lied to Cas as Alyssa put the bottle in the bathroom.

" Don't tell him though he loved the old kind." Alyssa said. Cas nodded eyes still glued to the TV. Sam and Alyssa shut the door and started laughing.

"Dean is going to be pissed!" Alyssa said

"I don't care!" Sam said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I can imagine the look on his face." Alyssa said. This made them laugh harder, imaging Dean with pink with and his bitch face on.

"Let's go eat. " Sam said once they finally calmed down.

Dean woke up as the movie ended. "Is it over?" He asked yawning

"Yeah. It was good." Cas said grabbing the remote and turning the television to a kids show. Dean sighed and got up.

"I am going to take a shower." He decided. Cas just nodded watching The little girl heal the stuffed animals.

Dean walked in to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He made sure it was the perfect temperature and that it had the right water pressure. Then he stripped his clothing off and got in the shower. He let the hot water run down u is back and sighed.

He grabbed his shampoo and poured it in to his hand, not noticing that it was pale pink. He began massaging it in to his hair. It smelled a bit different, whatever. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and grabbed the soup.

He washed his whole body from head to foot and then got out. He pulled his towel from the towel bar and dried his hair. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to try to find some clothes.

Cas looked up as he came out of the bathroom and gasped. "What?" Dean asked confused.

"What did you do to your hair?" Cas said staring at Dean.

" My hair?" Dean asked still confused. He ran back in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was bright pink. Only 2 people would do this to him. "SAM!" He shouted. He ran out of the bathroom and out the door of the motel room not caring that his was in nothing but a towel.

He ran over to Sam and Alyssa's room. He heard the TV playing in their room and he banged on the door and shouted, "SALYSSA!".

Inside Sam and Alyssa were frozen. They had been watch the news and eating breakfast, which was Cinnamon rolls, oranges and coffee. Huge grins came over their faces and Sam called out, "ITS OPEN DEAN!"

Dean kicked open the door and saw Alyssa and Sam on their sofa watch the news. "What the hell did you do to your hair Dean?" Sam asked looking at Dean confused.

"Why did you two put pink hair dye in my shampoo?" Dean asked trying to control his rage.

" Oh let's see maybe its because you ate the last donut last Friday." Alyssa said tapping her chin.

"No that wasn't it..." Sam said scratching his head, "Was it because of the stinkbomb in our room?"

" No that was funny." Alyssa said chuckling. Dean stood there steam coming out of his ears. "Oh i remember!" Alyssa said, "Its because you attacked me with a knife and left a scar on my arm."

Deab just looked at them.

"Sweetie?" Sam said softly

"Yeah Sammy?" Alyssa replied.

"RUN!" Sam yelled. The two of them blotted from the sofa and ran past Dean out the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Dean yelled running after them. Cas, who was still watching TV in his and Dean's room just shook his head as the hunters ran by.

Oh Lazy days were the best.


	14. Chapter 14: Two murders and a birth

**Two Chapters in one day! Please Review.**

It was a warn afternoon in mid-March. Emma and Alfie were lying on the top of a hill in Mississippi. Emma had her head in Alfies lap and he was playing with her hair. Both of Emma's hands were on top of her large stomach where Alexander Hamilton Alfie lay ready to be born in a few short weeks.

" Andy?" Emma said softly. Andy was her nick name for him. It was short for Samandriel.

"Yeah Em?" He replied still playing with her short blue hair.

"I know its silly but...I really wish Joshy and my parents could be here for Alexanders birth and Alyssa's wedding." Emma said tearing up.

"It's not silly. I bet Alyssa feels the same way." Alfie said comforting her.

"I know it's hard on you but do you think maybe..." Emma trailed off.

"I could what?" Alfie asked gently.

"Could you send me back in time so i could try to stop the demon and save them?" Emma said in a rush. Alfie paused.

" Are you sure? Maybe Alyssa could do it." Alfie said his eye brows knotted together with worried.

" No! Lyssa wouldn't be able to handle it." Emma said

"But what about Alex?" Alfie said trying to convince her not to do it.

"Whay about him?" Emma snapped, "I'm pregnant not broken!"

" Right right.." Alfie said trailing off trying to find the words.

"Please Andy?" Emma said her lip trembling. Alfie sighed.

"Okay fine." He said giving in. Emma whooped in victory, "But please be careful."

"I will be." Emma said giving Him a peck on the lips. Alfie snapped his fingers and sent Emma back to 1986.

She was outside her child hood home. The blue house and the huge garden with the flowers. She pulled her knife out of her pocket and walked over to the garden. There was the not so secret flower fort of her and her siblings.

Emna hid behind a bush and watched as her asshole father came out on to the porch and fell asleep. The door opened again and Emma watched as the door opened and Josh and her younger self ran out.

It shocked her so much to see her self. She had blonde hair and an annoying voice. She watched as Alyssa came running out of the house and falling down the stairs. The younger Emma rolled her eyes and Josh ran back to help. While Josh was helping Alyssa, the younger Emma ran around to the garden fort. She stooped when she saw The older Emma hiding in the bushes, "Who are you?" The young Emma asked.

"You." Older Emma said simply. Little Emmas mouth drooped open as Alyssa and Josh cane running around the bush.

" Who's the weird fat lady?" Alyssa asked curiously. That was it. Emma stood up and went to stab the little brat she cut Alyssa's cheek a little bit but Josh jumped in front if the blade and Emma stabbed him in the stomach by mistake. Alyssa and Little Emma screamed and she heard her parents running towards them. Luckily the right after they came in to view Alfie snapped her back to the present.

Emma sat down on the grass next to Alfie.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Alfie asked.

"I couldn't save him." Emma said tears in her eyes. Alfie wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you still want to try with your parents?" Alfie asked softly. Emma nodded and After kissing her one last time, Alfie sent Emma back to 1997.

She was outside the motel that their family had been staying at. The last motel She and Alyssa stayed at till they ran away from their Grandparents home. The door opened and again Emma was shocked at how she looked, but but it shocked her more that you could still see the scar where she had stabbed Alyssa.

Emma watch as her younger self and Alyssa started walking towards school, not saying a word to each other. Then she saw her mom and dad step out of the motel. It was now or never.

She ran forward and stabbed her mom in the back as her dad locked the door.

"JAMES!" her mother screamed as Wmma stabbed her. Mr. Carter flew arohnd only to be stabbed in the somach by his daughter. He fell to the ground, dead. Emma stood above there bodies and spat on them. Just then Alfie snapped her back. " You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't able to save them though..." Emma said trying to sound sad but really she was celebrating inside. "I'm sorry baby." Alfie said holding her close. They lay on the hill like that not letting each other go for a long time.

It was Friday the 13th and Emma was in pain. She was in a motel room. It was 3am and she just woke up with horrible pain in her stomach, she knew what it meant, Alex was coming. " Andy!" She said gasping for air. Alfie shot up in bed worried.

" What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Alex is knocking at the door." Emma said. Alfie's eyes went wide.

" I'm taking you to the hospital and i need to call Alyssa and Anna and Hannah and Your Grandma Jane and Your cousin Autumn and Alyssa's friend Maria and Your friend Tracy and Your Uncle Greg and and-" Alfie said rambling as he gathered up Emma's things.

"ANDY SHUT UP!" Emma yelled cutting him off.

" right sorry." Alfie said before he snapped them to the hospital.

It was 4 am when Alyssa's cell phone rang. Alyssa's wake up groaning and answered it sleepily. "Hello?" She said yawning slightly.

"Alyssa! Its Andy! Emma is having the baby!" Alfie said excitedly.

"Ughhh Baby who is it?" Sam said waking up

"Great we will be there in a few hours. " Alyssa said excitedly

"See you then! Bye Al!" Alfie said

"Bye Andy!" Alyssa said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked repeating his earlier question.

"Alfie. The baby's coming." Alyssa said pulling off her nightgown and pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Great lets get Destiel and hit the road!" Sam said getting up and pulling off his Pajamas.

Sam, Dean, Cas and Alyssa had finally made it to the hospital in Detroit. They were walking in to the Maternity ward waiting room when a girl around Alyssa's age with curly blonde hair and blue eyes jumped up yelling, "ALYSSA!" In a french accent.

Alyssa's eyes light up with joy, "MARIA!" She yelled hugging the girl.

" Comment avez-vous été? Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis la 10e année!" Maria said in French. Sam raised an eye brow when Alyssa replied in French,

" Je suis bon. La vie a été fou. Qu'en pensez-vous? Comment est Jake?"

"Who is this Alyssa?" Dean asked.

"Guy's this is my friend Maria from high school. Maria ceci est mon fiancé Sam et son frère Dean et le petit ami de Dean Castiel."

"Hi." Sam said still shocked, "Since when do you speak French?"

"Since i was 7." Alyssa answered smugly.

Maria looked back and forth between Sam and Alyssa.

" Fiancé? Quoi!? Quand est-ce arrivé?" She asked in shock.

" Nous nous sommes fiancés le jour de Noël." Alyssa told her. Maria hugged her

"Do you speak any English?" Dean asked.

" Quoi? " Maria said looking confused.

" Il a demandé si vous parlez pas anglais." Alyssa translated

" A little. " Maria said in careful English. Sam, Dean and Cas sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs and waitwd as Maria and Alyssa chatted away in French.

A few hours later the double doors opened and Alfie stood there with a big grin on his face. " Alex has shown his face!" He announced. "Emma wants Tracy, Cas, Alyssa, Sam and Dean to come back first." The 5 people got up and followed Alfie to a small hospital room where Emma lay with a small blue bundle.

"Hey guys. Meet Alexander Hamilton Alfie." Emma said showing them the baby boy. He had brown curls on the top of his little head. Emma handed him to Tracy who was the god mother.

" He is so precious." Tracy said holding the baby close.

" Weird middle name." Dean said speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Emma is a huge history freak." Alyssa said grinning.

"It's perfect for her middle name." Teacy said.

"TRACY!" Emma hissed

"What's her middle name?" Sam asked

"It's Historia." Alyssa said cackling madly.

"Well you're middle name is worse!" Emma said. Alyssa stopped laughing and looked at her sister.

" There's nothing embarrassing about April. It's the month i was born in." Alyssa said defending her middle name. They all laughed.

Tracy handed the baby to Alyssa next. "Hi little guy." Alyssa said cradling him gently. Sam watched her with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see her holding their kids someday. It made Sam happy to think about that. A little Alyssa running around the impala making Dean dizzy. He grinned. Someday he and Alyssa would have kids together and they would drive Dean insane.


	15. Chapter 15: boarding school

**I know, i know 3 chapters its a lot. But i felt like getting this story along. You guys haven't even gotten to my favorite characters yet. NO SPOILERS. Oh and sorry about all the languages, i am Slovakian and i speak Slovakian, French and English. Just ignore it.**

It was about 2 months after Alex had been born in early June. Cas and Dean were in their room doing...God knows what, Sam was looking for a case and Alyssa was on a beer run. Sam sighed and closed his laptop. This was impossible, He could not find a damn case.

Suddenly the door opened and Alyssa walked in talking to Maria on the phone. " Merci beaucoup Maria! Nous ferons en sorte de vérifier cela! Okay au revoir." She said hanging up the phone.

"Was that Maria?" Sam asked

"Yeah. She found us a case in Pennsylvania." Alyssa said popping the caps off two beers and handing Sam one.

"Wait, Maria is a hunter?" Sam asked sipping his beer.

"Yeah She is." Alyssa said sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"So what's the case?" Sam asked

" So theres a bordering school in Wilkes-Barre Pennsylvania called Kings School of Music. Its middle and high school for boys and girls." Alyssa said, "So last week was prom and this high school couple were attacked."

She held out two pictures. One of a blonde haired blue eyes girl around 16 then other a sandy haired boy around 17.

"Elizabeth Connor and Warren Fredericks. Both Juniors and have been going to the school since 7th grade."

"When were they attacked?" Sam asked looking at the photos.

" They snuck away from the gym and were walking to the school arcade when some guy jumped them." Alyssa said.

" That does not sound supernatural Lyssa." Sam said

"The guys attacked by biting them. He bit the girls arm off and teared the flesh off of both of there backs in under a minute." Alyssa told him. Sam looked up in shock.

"So which one of us is going to get Destiel?" He asked with a grin.

Once in Pennsylvania, The Hunters (and one angel) went over to the hospital. They walked over to the front desk.

" Hello I am Evelyn Morse with the FBI this is my partner Tanner Forbes." Alyssa said holding up her badge and gesturing to Dean.

" These are our rookies, Kellen Bobskin and Zachary Mills." Dean said pointing to Sam and Cas.

"We are investigating the attack of Elizabeth Connor and Warren Fredericks." Alyssa said.

" Elizabeth is in Room 237, Warren 234." The guy behind the front desk said.

" Thank you." Dean said before the four of them walked down the hall. They stopped at room 234 and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice called out. Sam opened the door and they found a boy with a bandage across half of his face and bandages covering his back under the hospital gown.

" Hey Warren?" Sam said.

"Hey, We are with the FBI. We have a few quick questions about the attack on you and your girlfriend. " Alyssa said.

"Okay. Come on in." Warren said sitting up. Cas closed the door behind him.

" So what happened the other night?" Dean asked.

" Well Eliza and i were getting tired of dancing and we were gonna go play some COD in the game room, but this guy attacked us. I tried to protect Eliza but i couldn't." Warren said tears in his eyes.

" Hey, hey its alright." Alyssa said gently, "She could have died but you saved her. Remeber that." Warren nodded.

" What did he look like? " Dean asked.

"He was really tall around maybe 6'7". It was dark out and i could not make out his face but he had sharp teeth like dogs and they had dried blood on them." Warren told them.

"Did you smell anything that night?" Sam asked. Warren looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

" Like smoke or rotten eges or sulfur? " Dean asked.

"I dunno what sulfur smells like but it did smell like rotten eyes."

"Thanks Warren. We are going to go talk to Elizabeth now." Dean said standing up. Warren nodded and closed his eye as they walked out.

" Poor kid." Sam said pulling the door closed.

"He feels guilty about letting Elizabeth get hurt." Cas said. Everybody nodded and they walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room. Alyssa knocked on the door.

" Elizabeth. Hi we are with the FBI, can we ask you a few questions?" She said. A voice called from inside,

" Sure!" Alyssa opened the door and they found a girl with bandages across her back and bandages at the end of her arm which was now a stump that ended just above the elbow.

"So you guys are with the FBI?" Elizabeth asked

"Uh Yes we are." Dean said pulling out his badge.

"We have a few quick questions for you if you do not mind." San said

"Sure knock yourselves out." Elizabeth said.

"So what happened that night?" Alyssa asked

"Well Warren was getting bored and my feet hurt so we decided to go play COD in the game room so we left the gym and walked across campus to the arcade. We were in front of building number F where they have middle school classes when this guy jumped us. Warren pushed me behind him and the guys tried to kill us. He bit of my arm." Elizabeth said hplding up her arm.

" What did he look like?" Cas asked

" He was tall and his eyes were white just pure white and he had really sharp teeth. " Elizabeth explained.

" Did it smell funny when you were attacked?" Sam asked

"Kinda like the Chem labs...Sulfur i think." Elizabeth said

"Thanks Elizabeth. We will let you rest now." Alyssa said standing up

" Wait!" Elizabeth called out, " Three kids saw the attack. Harrison Williams, Carey Morgans and her little brother Owen. "

"Thanks Elizabeth we will be sure to talk to them." Sam said.

" I don't get it." Alyssa said a few hours later.

"What could it be?" Dean growled flipping though a book.

"Did Bobby text back yet?" Sam asked. Alyssa looked at her phone and shook her head. " Great." Sam said sarcasticly

" We should go to the school." Dean said slamming his book shut.

"Those kids Elizabeth told us about could have valuable information." Cas said

" I agree. Let's go." Dean said

Kings Schools of Music was beautiful. It had several buildings made out of white stone, a large pool, a football field and a small church with a bell in a steple. Sam, Dean, Cas and Alyssa walked towards the dorms to find the kids Elizabeth had told them about. They walked in to the dorms abd asked for the high school girls floor. They rode the elevator up to the 5th floor and stepped out in to the dorms. They walked over to room 527 and knocked on the door. A redhaired girl answered the door.

" Carey Morgans? " Dean asked

"No i'm Janet Collins. That is Carey." The girl said pointing behind her to a black haired girl who was playing the oboe.

"Carey? " Sam said stepping into the room. The girl stopped playing and looked up.

" Hi. We are with the FBI is it okay if we ask you a few quick questions?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure." Carey said. She followed them into the Rec room on that floor and sat across from them at the meeting table.

"So what happened to Elizabeth Connor and Warren Fredericks? " Cas asked

" They were attacked by some guy." Carey said in a low voice.

" Did you see what he looked like?" Alyssa asked

" Tall, hunched back." Carey said simply

"Is that all you remember?" Sam asked

"My brother and i were behind them. I didn't see." Carey said

"Could we speak to your brother?" Dean asked.

"Sure follow me." Carey said. She kead them to the elevator and rode down to floor 2. She lead them over to room 211 and knocked on the door. " Owen. Niektorí ľudia chcú s vami hovoriť." She said in Slovakian.

A boy who looked a lot like Carey opened the door and said also in Slovakian." Nezaujíma ma. Choď preč."

Carey sighed and said, Owen. Chcú vedieť o útokoch."

"Fineeee." Owen sighed. " What do they need to know?"

Soon they were around the table and were walking.

"You sure his eyes were white? " Dean asked Owen

"Pretty sure." Owen said

" Myslel som, že boli červené ani biele." Carey said glaring at her brother.

" No they were white i remember." Owen replied.

" Thanks guys. Do you know where Harrison is?" Sam asked

" Poďme si ich." Owen said to his sister. He then turned to the hunters." We can take you!".

"Tall, Sharp teeth, white eyes, hunched back." Alyssa said listing them off for Bobby over the phone.

"Sounds like you got a Noter. " Bobby said on speaker phone

"A noter?" Sam asked

"Yeah they are huched over creaters with white eyes. They feed off of couples in n love. They normal take limbs and stuff like that." Bobby told them.

"How do we kill them?" Dean asked

"Easy. Mistletoe." Bobby said

"Mistletoe?" Sam asked

"Yeah you trap it and feed it mistletoe." Bobby said.

"But how do we feed it the mistletoe?" Alyssa asked

"Trap it, do something lovey dovey in front of it and it opens it mouth to try to feed and toss it in. " Bobby said.

"How do we catch it?" Cas asked

"You guys will need a couple in love." Bobby said. Alyssa and Sam exchanged looks.

" I think we have that part covered Bobby. " Dean joked.

"We are gonna get killed." Alyssa said walking next to Sam down the street.

"I won't let you die before the wedding don't worry." Sam said wrapping an arm around her.

"But after the wedding is fair game? " Alyssa joked. Sam laughed and kissed her cheek. Alyssa blushed.

" Speaking of the wedding, we should start planning it." Sam said

"We have a best man and a wedding date and thats it." Alyssa said.

"Dean and October 30th." Sam said

"I can't wait." Alyssa said nuzzling in to Sams chest.

"Me neither." Sam said holding her close.

Suddenly The noter ran up behind them and in one quick move Sam had it pinned to the ground. Dean ran from around the corner with rope and tied up the noter. Cas was hiden with a gun that fired mistletoe.

Sam kissed Alyssa and the Noter opened its mouth to try to bit Alyssa's ankel off but Sam quickly scooped Alyssa up bridal style and Cas shot the mistletoe in to the creaters mouth. The noter gagged but ate the mistletoe and then exploded into black goop.

The 4 of them stood there covered in goop, shocked and just then Alyssa got a text from Bobby that read, "By the way, It explodes into black goop."


	16. Chapter 16: Dean gets hit by an airplane

**So this is a big chapter. Next one will be happier i promise.**

Alfie held Alex close. " You aren't touching him!" He snarled at the girl standing in the shadows. He felt Alex's soft angel wings under the blanket he was wrapped in.

" Too bad." The girl said, "Because I have a right too." She stepped out of the shadows. It was Emma. All the color left Alfie's face.

" Emma?" He said gasping.

" Surprise. " Emma said sarcasticly tossing a knife from yand to hand.

" Could you do this to me?" Alfie asked, "To our son?"

"Because," Enna sneered, " I never loved you. I was just using you for my plan."

"What plan?" Alfie said narrowing his eyes, hoping to get her monologing.

" Alyssa was always the favorite. The favorite sister, the favorite daughter. Everybody loves her. I tried to kill Alyssa instead of Josh. But he jumped in front Of Her and got himself killed to save her. " Emma said rage in her eyes.

" So when i sent you back in time?" Alfie asked in horror.

" YES! I killed my parents and Joshua! They never loved me! Now i will kill you and Alyssa and take Alex to live a better life." Emma said trying to grab the half angel half human baby. Alfie turned and teleported away. He had to keep Alex safe.

~~~~~ "This is ridiculous." Deab said

"We are hunting pixes..." Sam said in disbelief

"This is insane." Alyssa said. Dean started walking down the hallway and tripped and fell, Hitting his head.

" DEAN!" Cas yelled running over to him

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly Sam heard Highway to hell being played in the background.

" Morning Sammy." Alyssa said from where she was braiding her hair.

" Do you remember anything Lyssa? " San asked rubbing his eyes.

" What? No?" Alyssa said looking confused

"Dean died." Sam said

" What are you talking about?" Alyssa sais with a slight laugh

"It's mystery spot all over again!" Sam said putting his head in his hands.

Just then Dean fell out a window.

"Morning Sammy" Alyssa called over the highway to hell playing in the back ground.

" It's mystery spot all over again." Sam said climbing out of bed. Alyssa had heard about mystery spot but she was still confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Dean keeps dieing every day and i am the only one who remembers." Sam said looking sad. Alyssa wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her head.

" Let's go figure out what's going on. " Alyssa said. Sam nodded and got dressed. They were walking outside and saw Dean and Cas walking towards them when suddenly a piano fell out of the sky and crushed Dean.

I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!

" Morning Sammy !" Alyssa said brightly. Sam groaned. " You okay?" She asked

"It's myself spot all over again. " Sam said

"What?" She asked confused.

" We need to talk to Gabe and find out why he is doing this." Sam said

"Agreed." Alyssa said.

Juat then Dean was hit by an airplane.

"Morning Sammy! " Alyssa yelled over the music.

Sam sighed and said, "I will be right back." And ran into the bathroom and he started to pray to Gabriel." Dear Gabriel, you fucking asshole, get your feathered ass over here you dick." Sam preyed. Gabriel appeared on the bathtub.

" You called?" He said chewing a candy bar.

" Why are you doing this Gabe?" Sam demanded.

" Doing what?" Gabe said confused.

" Killing Dean like this... I know it's fun, but yo-." Sam started

" Wait, hold on there, bucko. I had nothing to do with this! " Gabe said cutting Sam off.

"Then who is doing it!" Sam yelled

"Emma is." Gabriel said.

Sam looked confused, "Alyssa's sister?" He asked, " But how?"

"She took the mark." Gabe said sadly

"What?" Sam said his eyes getting wide.

" She took the mark of Cain,became a demon, tried to kill Alfie and Alex and shes the one who killed Josh and Mr. And Mrs. Carter." Gabriel said.

" How do we stop her?" Sam asked.

" Same way you kill a demon." Gabriel said. At that moment Dean exploded.

I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!

" Morning Sammy! " Alyssa said.

Suddenly Alfie came running in with Alex. " GUYS HELP EMMAS GONE CRAZY!" he screamed. Sam grabbed a knife, Gabe appeared with an angel blade and Alyssa held the baby angel. Cas appeared next to Alfie.

Suddenly Emma kicked the door down. "GREETINGS FAMILY!" She yelled her eyes black. Sam raised his knife and Alyssa held her nephew tighter.

" You really think you can stop me? Mommy and Daddy aren't here to protect you Lyssa. I took care of them a long time ago." Emma sneered.

" Fuck you!" Alfie screamed

"No body has to get hurt. Give me Alyssa and Alex and everything will be fine." Emma said

" Eat in gehennam" Alyssa screamed in latin. It meant Go to hell.

" Ego sum a dæmonio liberarem. Infernus domus mea est ." Emma said grinning. That meant I am a devil, the grave is my home.

" I won't let you have Alex!" Alfie said standing between Alyssa and Emma.

"Then die." Emma said throwing an angel blade in to Alfies chest. Alfie fell to the ground dead.

Alyssa saw red. She gave Gabriel the baby and charged at her sister. She stabbed Emma with a demon blade and watched as her sister fell to the ground.

Everybody stood in shock, then Alyssa sank to the ground and started crying. Sam hurried over and pulled her into his lap. Cas brought Alfie back as Gabriel calmed the fussy fledgling.

" Shhh it's okay." Sam said as Alyssa cried in to his shoulder.

" She was my sister..." Alyssa sobbed. Sam kissed her head. " But she killed Joshy and our parents." Sam knew she was really upset. She only calls Josh, Joshy when she is having a meltdown. Sam scooped her up and put her in bed, pulling the soft blankets over her. She snuggled in to them, tears still on her face.

Alfie had woken up and Gabriel set the crying fledgling in his arms. Alfie buried his face in Alex's soft blue wings.

Suddenly Dean walked in yawning, he looked at everyone and asked, "What did i miss?"


	17. Chapter 17: Peace is made

On The morning of October 25th, down in hell, Lucifer was really bored. He wanted to do something fun. He wanted to bug The Winchesters.

" HOTSTUFF!" He called out. His assistant appeared in front of him.

" You called?" Athena asked curtseying slightly.

" Yes. I found where The Winchesters are staying at the moment and i was wondering if you wanted to come bug them with me?" Lucifer asked.

" You found them?" She asked startled

"Yes, i just followed the sounds of Dean and my dear baby brother having sex." Lucifer said smirking.

" So that's what those screams were!" Athena said grinning, " Should we go tell them that we can hear them in Purgatory? " She asked

" Yes. It keeps me up at night." Luci said

"You're an angel. You don't need to sleep." Athena pointed out.

" That's beyond the point" Luci said. " Still I found where they are, Shall we pay them a visit?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan." Athena said

"Go get your vessel ready." Lucifer said

"Yes sir." Athena said before she snapped into her vessel.

Meanwhile on earth Alyssa was trying to wake up Sam and nothing was working. As a last attempt, she hit him in the face with a pillow.

" WAKE UP !" She shouted smaking him in the face, "Wake up or i will make you sleep in Cas and Dean's room tonight."

"AHH OKAY LYSSA I'M UP!" Sam shouted trying to defend himself from the pillow. Alyssa giggled and continued to hit him. Sam tried to grab the pillow from her but she jumped off the bed still hitting him. Sam also jumped up and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

" AHHH SAMMY !" Alyssa yelled hittibg him in the back with her pillow.

Sam dumped her on the bed and pinned her underneath him. " Surrender! " San said kissing her face.

" Never!" Alyssa said giggling. Sam kissed her one last time and then let her go.

" We do need to get ready to go." Alyssa said getting up off the bed.

"Right. Where are we going again?" Sam said changing his clothing. Alyssa was fully dressed so she just started braiding her hair.

"I don't know. Ask Dean if he ever stops Fucking Cas." Alyssa said pulling on her engagement ring and grabbing some oranges

"I had this freak dream last night.." Sam said taking the orange Alyssa offered him

" That is not a good sign. Maybe you should tell Cas." Alyssa said peeling her orange.

" Tell me what?" Cas asked appearing next to the couple.

" CAS!" Alyssa jumped, " DON'T DO THAT!"

" Oh hey Cas. I uh had a weird dream last night." Sam said

"What about Sammy?" Dean asked walking though the door

"Oh sure Dean come on in. Thank you for knocking." Alyssa said sarcasticly.

" I was looking for Cas." Dean said srugging

"To do what?" Sam asked smirking

"None of your business Sammy!" Dean snapped

" Seriously though could you guys be any louder?" Alyssa asked

"We could try." Cas said innocently

"Cas, Thats not what i- oh never mind" Alyssa said waving Cas off

"Really though. They can probably hear you down in hell." Sam said

" Then everyone could know that my boyfriend raised me from perdition, then slammed be back down again." Dean said wiggling his eye brows.

"AHH Stop! Visuals!" Alyssa cried out hiding her face in Sam's chest.

"Stop it Dean!" Sam snapped putting an arm around Alyssa

" It's actually quite pleasurable." Cas said

" I was pretty...Nailed to the floor." Dean said grinning.

" Sammy make them stop." Alyssa said.

"I will beat the hell out of you." Sam said sending his brother a bitch face.

" I don't really care." Dean replied.

Meanwhile outside of the motel Athena and Lucifer popped up. " Ahh here we are." Lucifer said grinning.

" They are in there." Athena said pointing at door number 9.

" Perfect. Good work hotstuff." Lucifer said.

Inside Cas froze. " Lucifer is here with Athena." He said.

"Sam get the salt. Alyssa get the colt." Deab said grabbing the holy oil. Alyssa grabbed the colt and Sam spread salt under the windows and in front of the doors.

" Let's gank these mother fuckers!" Alyssa said cocking the colt.

Suddenly Athena burst though a wall. "You guys need to learn to salt the whole room. " She said with a grin. Sam held up a gun,

"What are you doing here Athena?" He snapped.

" No guns at this knife show Sammy." Lucifer said stepping in to view.

"Lucifer." Sam said with hatred.

"Woah we aren't going to hurt anybody. " Lucifer said

"Really? And why don't i trust you?" Sam asked

" What have i ever done to you?" Lucifer asked innocently

" I am not even going to answer that." Alyssa said narrowing her eyes.

" Oh this just be the famous Future Mrs . Winchester. " Athena said looking Alyssa over. " I thought you would be shorter."

"Yeah wow thanks for that." Alyssa said sighing

"Why are you here again?" Dean asked .

" What friends can't see other friends? " Lucifer asked putting an arm around Alyssa who tenced. Sam raised his gun.

"We aren't your friends." Alyssa said quickly

"Okay." Lucifer said retracting his arm as San took the safety off his gun.

"Actually we are here to tell you two." Athena said pointing at Dean and Cas. "To keep it down. We can hear you guys down in Purgatory. "

"Told you." Cas whispered to Dean

"Oh eat me." Dean whispered

" Maybe later." Cas whispered back.

" Anywho keep it down okay?" Athena said

" You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Lucifer said flirting with Alyssa.

" Yeah and she's also mine." Sam said shooting Lucifer with the colt.

" Fine. You win this time BUT WE'LL BE BACK!" Lucifer said before he and Athena disappeared.

" Jesus christ that was intense." Sam said relaxing

"Your brother has a flair for dramatic exits." Alyssa told Cas. They all laughed.

" We should get going." Dean said

" Yes we should." Alyssa agreed grabbing a duffel bag. They gathered up all their things and got in the car.

"So what's the case?" Castiel asked from the backseat

"Nothing yet." Sam said looking at newspapers on his laptop

"No case? Wedding planning time! " Alyssa said . All 3 of the guys groaned and Alyssa grinned.

" Alyssa, really. Wait guys. So get this... There are a string of mysterious deaths not far from here. Three hundred miles, maybe. " Sam said

" What's the cause of death?" Dean asked

"Burning alive on the ceiling." Sam said

"Oh shit!" Alyssa said

"Azazel!" Dean snarled gripping the stearing wheel.

" Guys, i was joking it's drownings." Sam said chuckling. Dean glared at Sam and kept driving

"Sammy!" Alyssa said sighing, " Remind me why i put you with you again?"

"Because you love me." Sam said

"I must be insane." Alyssa said smiling

"You are but still." Sam joked

"You shut up." Alyssa said narrowing her eyes.

" Make me." Sam said.

" Fine." Alyssa said reaching to the front seat and covering Sam's mouth with her hand. Sam then licked her hand. " Sammy! " Alyssa yelled. Then she grinned and licked Sam's cheek.

" Hey no fighting in my car you two!" Dean snapped.

A few hours later the hunters stopped to get some grub.

" What should we get?" Dean asked looking around thenfood court.

"CHICK-FIL-A! " Cas and Alyssa shouted. Dean and Sam both rolled there eyes and said,

" Alright fine."

Alyssa and Cas ran towards the restaurant like little kids. Sam smiled and followed. Deab rolled his eyes again and muttered something about annoying angels and little sisters.

They were eating there food. Cas was having chicken strips because Dean told him if he got them Dean would have to strip for Cas later.

" This stuff is amazing! " Alyssa said eating her chicken sandwich. Sam tried to steal one of her fries but she smaked his hand away. " My fries." She said glaring at him. Sam chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

Suddenly Athena abd Lucifer appeared. " Hello again." Lucifer said. Sam and Dean jumped. " Relax we aren't going to hurt you we just need some help." Lucifer said

"Help with what? " Sam asked narrowing his eyes

"My older brother Jackson has a plan to take over heaven and i need some help." Athena said

" You're a demon. We can't trust you." Cas said

" And why the hell would we help you?" Sam asked. Suddenly Athena started crying.

"What ? How is she crying? " Dean asked confused

"Great now you upset my girlfriend!" Lucifer snapped wrapping an arm around the demon.

" Girlfriend? " Cas said in surprise

"Guy's they are telling the truth." Alyssa said. Sam turned to her and sighed.

" They are demons. They were born to trick us. " He said

" Cas read there minds." Alyssa said.

"Why?" Cas asked

" To see if they are telling the truth." Alyssa said. Cas read their minds and turned back yo the hunters.

" They are telling the truth." He said. Athena gave Alyssa a hug. "Thanks for believing me." She said

"No problem." Alyssa said hugging her back.

" So i guess you guys are coming on the road with us too?" Dean asked.

" Guess so." Lucifer said

"Sorry about the guys. Dean always acts like this. And Cas is basically a baby in a trenchcoat." Alyssa said grinning and then whispering, "Dean is a little shit most of the time." Athena laughed and said,

" I'll keep that in mind. Luci is nice, but he's very depressed because of his days in the cage... So us demons have to be very nice to him. " Alyssa nodded understandingly.

" I think we actually could be friends. Just don't tell Dean. He will throw a tantrum. When Sammy and I started dating he tried to tell Sam I was a Shifter. " Alyssa said giggling. Athena laughed,

" Did he really? " She asked

" Yes He really did, even went as far as to dump salt on me." Alyssa said chuckling

"But salt doesn't work on shifters. " Athena said laughing

" What's so funny over there? " Dean called out.

" Are you two making fun of us?" Sam asked

" Just telling Athena about then time Dean dumped Salt on my head trying to tell Sammy I was a shifter!" Alyssa said

"I was paranoid!" Dean snapped getting defensive

"Yeah that's what it was." Sam said smirking

" Shut up. We need to hit the road again." Dean said changing the subject

"We won't all fit in your car Dean." Lucifer pointed out.

"Sam can drive and Cas can sit in my lap." Dean said.

And that's what they did. Sam driving, Dean riding shotgun with Cas in his lap, Alyssa behind Sam, Athena in the middle and Lucifer behind Destiel.

A few hours later, Dean and Alyssa were asleep, Athena and Lucifer were bored and making up a stupid game and Sam and Cas were just sitting, well Sam was droving but what ever.

" There's a rest stop does anybody need anything?" Sam asked

" Fuck off Sammy i wanna sleep." Alyssa said

"I'm good." Dean said yawning

"I have everything i need right here." Lucifer said holding Athena close

"Except food. You can't eat me." Athena pointed out.

" I could but not here." Lucifer said wiggling his eyebrows. Athena hid her face in Lucifers jacket to hide her blush.

Suddenly Alyssa started moving in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. " No Sammy." She mumbled

" Lyssa?" Sam asked concerned looking in the rear view mirror at his fiancée.

" NO SAMMY YOU CAN'T DIE!" Alyssa screamed moving around in her sleep. Sam pulled the car over and ran to her.

" Alyssa wake up." He said worried. Alyssa opened her teary eyes and jumped into Sam's arms.

" SAMMY! YOUR ALIVE!" She cried into his jacket. Dean and Cas got out of the front seat, Cas moved to the back and Dean took Sam's place in the drivers seat.

" Shhhh it was just a dream honey." Sam said stroking Alyssa's hair and sitting in the passenger side. Dean started driving and Alyssa cried herself to sleep, this time safe in Sam's arm, so she was safe from nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18: The Wedding dress hunt

The next morning in Sam and Alyssa's room, Alyssa woke up to find Sam still asleep, so she kissed him and whispered, "Wakey Wakey Sammy."

Sam groaned, " Its too early!" He complained

"Too bad." Alyssa said smiling

" Go away!" Sam said groaning

"Sorry you're stuck with me." Alyssa said sitting on his stomach.

" Fine." Sam said turning over so that Alyssa was under him. He started kiasing all over her face, "Morning!" He said grinning

" Morning!" Alyssa said giggling, "Sammy!"

Sam laughed and get up off his fiancée so she could get up. " Its cold in here." Alyssa said shivering

" Side effects of having Lucifer along." Sam said grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around Alyssa's shoulders.

" Thanks...I think its a bit big." Alyssa said

"Well duh it's mine." Sam said

"No look" Alyssa said turning around, "I look like a penguin." And then she started wadding around. Sam laughed and said,

"No you don't."

"What do i look like then?" Alyssa asked

" My beautiful fiancée who is wearing my jacket." Sam said. Alyssa smiled and kissed his chin.

" I love you. " Alyssa said

"I love you too. " Sam said smiling.

" I am going to bring Athena to the dress shop with me today. " Alyssa told Sam. Alyssa and her bridesmaids, Maria and Alyssa's cousin Autumn, were getting dresses today while the guys did research. Then Maria and Alyssa would do the actual hunting. But Athena is going to be Alyssa's maid of honor now so she will be going instead of Maria. Alyssa was originally going to have Emma be her maid of honor but obviously Emma is a wacko so yeah.

" Okay..You sure you guys can handle the hunt?" Sam asked worried

"Please i can do anything!" Alyssa said doing a back flip to prove her point.

" Show off." Sam muttered pulling Alyssa close. Alyssa laughed and kissed Sam.

" Get dressed." Alyssa said

"Yes Ma'am! " Sam said sarcasticly. Alyssa rolled her eyes and got changed. Sam did the same and they went to go meet everyone else.

" Morning people's!" Alyssa yelled as she ran toward Athena and Lucifer

"Morning Guys!" Athena said brightly. Luci just groaned. Suddenly Dean appeared carrying Cas.

" What happened Cassie?" Lucifer asked.

"He said he would be gentle but he wasn't ." Cas mumbled. Alyssa and Sam laughed.

" So what's the plan for today?" Lucifer asked.

" The guys are doing research and the girls are meeting up with the brides maids for wedding dress shopping. And then tonight the guys are getting Tuxedos and the girls are hunting." Sam said.

" Why do i need a dress?" Athena asked confused

" Because i want you to be my maid of honor. Will you?" Alyssa asked

" I would love too!" Athena yelled hugging Alyssa.

" Since when can demons love?" Dean asked

"Since Athena." Luci said

" Who are the bridesmaids? " Athena asked

"My friend Maira, she speaks French mostly just a warning and my cousin Autumn who is a bit much." Alyssa said

"And my grooms men are Cas and, Luci will you be the other one?" Sam asked

"Sure. As long as i don't have to wear a bow tie." Lucifer said

"Regular tie?" Alyssa asked

"Deal." Luxi said grinning

" We should get going we are meeting the girls for breakfast. " Alyssa told Athena.

" Alright. Bye Luci!" Athena said kissing Lucifer. Alyssa gave Sam a hug and then Athena teleported them to the mall.

" Chicks man." Dean said sighing.

Meanwhile at the mall, Athena and Alyssa walked into a diner to meet Maria and Autumn.

" Alyssa!" Autumn called in her high pitched voice. Athena cringed inside. This girl was going to be hard to swallow. "Who is this ?" Autumn demanded

"My maid of honor Athena. " Alyssa said

"Oh yes i heard about your sisters suicide. How are Her husband and baby Alex doing?" Autumn asked

" Well i think they moved in with Alfie's family." Alyssa said. Really Alfie and Alex were in heaven but Autumn didn't need to know that. " How are Jacob and Ruth?" Alyssa asked.

"Jacob is annoying as always and Ruth is learning to walk!" Autumn said, "Jacob is my husband and Ruth is my baby girl." She told Athena

"Oh that's nice." Athena said.

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? " Autumn asked

" I have a boyfriend." Athena said.

Suddenly a load, "ALYSSA!" was heard. It was Maria. " Bonjour chéris. Qui est cette beauté aux cheveux roux?" She asked

" She asked who the red haired beauty is." Autumn told Athena.

" Salut Maria. Ceci est ma demoiselle d'honneur Athena."

"Bonjour." Athena mumbled.

" You speak French No?" Maria asked with a heavy French accent

"No ." Athena said

"I speak little English" Maria said

"Okay." Athena said

" Allons déjeuner!" Autumn cried. The girls sat down at a booth and ordered breakfast. Alyssa got pancakes and coffee, Athena got waffles and orange juice, Maria got pie and tea and Autumn just got coffee.

" You ready for wedding? " Maria asked

"Almost." Alyssa said

"You seemed stressed. " Autumn said patting Alyssa's arm as she sipped her coffee.

" i am. Dean doesn't make life easy and i haven't been feeling well " Alyssa said

" Does Sam know?" Athena asked

"No...It's just my stomach." Alyssa said reassuring her friend

"Okay." Athena said

" What shoes you want?" Maria asked. Shoes were first then dresses.

" Heels. " Alyssa said immediately

"So it's not so weird standing next to Sam?' Athena asked laughing

"He is a foot taller then me!" Alyssa said defending herself. Autumn and Athena laughed.

Meanwhile the guys were doing research on the case. " Do you think the girls will be okay?" Sam asked worried.

" In case you forgot Sammy, Alyssa has been a hunter for a long time, killed a demon who had the mark and saved all of our ass's more then once." Dean said trying to comfort his little brother even though he was a bit worried himself. " She will be fine."

" Athena is a demon don't forget, She will protect Alyssa." Lucifer said

" Sorry I'm just worried." Sam said sighing

" Don't be." Cas said

"Yeah. Alyssa is a tough gal." Dean said

" Yeah. She will be fine." Sam told himself.

Meanwhile the girls had finished breakfast and were walking to DSW. " So let's start with Lyssa's shoes." Autumn said pushing open the door.

" Color?" Maria asked

"White or pink." Alyssa said. The four girls began looking at heels.

" These?" Maria asked holding up a pair of 2 inch pink heels.

" No." Alyssa said looking them over.

"What about these?" Autumn asked holding up hot pink flats.

" I want heels and that color is awful." Alyssa said in disgust.

" Hey Lyssa check these out." Athena said holding up 4 inch white kitten heels with small light pink gems on the sides.

" Woah. These are gorgeous. Do they have a 7?" Alyssa asked. Athena held up a box. Alyssa slipped off her sneakers and pulled the heels on.

" Pretty!" Maria squealed

"Those look great!" Autumn said.

" I am going to get these." Alyssa decided pulling her own shoes back on and putting the heels in their box.

" Who next?" Maria asked

"Maid of honor." Autumn decided

"What color?" Athena asked Alyssa

"Well, i want you to have a red dress so black or blue." Alyssa said

"Heels or flats?" Maria asked

"Your choice." Alyssa told her friend. The girls looked and soon Athena had a pair of simple black flats. Autumn and Maria had to have the same kind of shoes and they finally chose red open toed heels. The girls paid for the shoes and left to go to lunch.

For lunch they went to an Italian restaurant. Athena and Maria got pasta. Autumn got salad and Alyssa didn't get anything because her stomach was hurting.

" You really need to tell Sam about this." Athena told Alyssa.

" It's fine. I used to get stomach aches like this all the time." Alyssa said

"Yeah. She got one so bad once, that she missed thanksgiving dinner." Autumn said

"If you say so." Athena said narrowing her eyes at Alyssa.

"You don't believe me do you?" Alyssa asked. Athena sighed.

"If you say you're okay then i believe you. You're an adult and can make your own decisions." Athena said putting an arm around Alyssa. Alyssa hugged her friend and grinned.

" Ready to get some dresses?" Autumn asked

" Always!" Alyssa said smiling.

The girls walked over to A bridel boutique.

There were a lot of dresses and the girls set to work looking for blue bridesmaids dresses. Alyssa was looking though a rack when a blonde haired hair girl started talking to her, "Hi. I'm Tracy. " She said in high pitched voice.

" i am Alyssa." Alyssa said

"Are you a bridesmaid? " Tracy asked

" No, i am the bride." Alyssa said looking at a backless blue dress

"Me too. My Daniel proposed to me two weeks ago on a dock near the river. " Tracy chriped

" That's nice." Alyssa said a bit annoyed with the blonde.

" How did yours propose? " Tracy asked

"He proposed on Christmas eve." Alyssa said walking towards Maria. Tracy followed.

" Awww that's cute. When are you getting married?" Tracy chriped.

"The 30th." Alyssa said tapping Maria on the arm," Ici, comment voulez-vous comme celui-ci?" She asked holding up a floor length blue dress with short sleeves.

" C'est bien. Est-ce que l'automne comme elle?" Maria asked

" You speak French? Are you like a French gal?" Tracy asked

"No i just speak French." Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

" Qu'est-ce avec la blonde bizarre?" Maria asked as the two of them (and Tracy) went to find Autumn and Athena.

" Je ne sais pas. Elle est ennuyeux." Alyssa said

"Me and Daniel meet our second year of college! When did you meet your man?" Tracy asked.

" We were 12." Alyssa said, " Autumn check out this dress! "

" It's pretty. Let's try then on!" Autumn said to Maria. The girls took the two matching dresses and walked towards the dressing room with Athena and Alyssa, Tracy followed too of course.

" Aww you guys sound cute!" Tracy yelled.

" Je souhaite qu'elle disparaisse. " Autumn said sighing.

" I can speak a bit of Spanish!" Tracy bragged, " soy...wait a minute, soy un novio." She said proudly

"That's I am a bridegroom. " Autumn said rolling her eyes.

"You speak Spanish?" Tracy asked wide eyed

" Sí hablo español, pequeña rubia mierda! Yo no soy un idiota como tú!" Autumn snapped stepping into the dressing room

"Are any of you having a huge wedding? " Tracy asked excitedly

" No just a small one with our friends and family. " Alyssa said

"My daddy says he is going to cry walking me down the aisle, Do you think your daddy will cry?" Tracy asked. Alyssa stiffened and said her voice wobbly,

"My dad died when i was 14."

"Oh. Is your mom walking you down the aisle then?" Tracy asked

"She died the same day." Alyssa said tearing up a bit.

"Who is walking you down the aisle then, Your husbands dad?" Tracy asked. Alyssa snapped,

" MY DAD, MOM, BROTHER AND SISTER ARE DEAD, SO ARE HIS PARENTS! HIS SURROGATE FATHER IS WALKING ME DOWN THE AISLE!" She yelled tears flowing down her face. Athena wrapped her arms around Alyssa and so did Maria who had stepped out of the dressing room in the dress.

" thats sweet. How many bridesmaids do you have? I have 8 maybe 10. Casey and Dana have not replied yet." Tracy said

"I like those dresses." Alyssa said sniffling and ignoring the blonde.

"We are going to take these off, you guys go find Athena a dress." Autumn said.

"Will do." Alyssa said grabbing Athena's hand and they walked over the red dresses, Tracy followed.

" Daniel and i are getting married on New years eve." Tracy said

"How about this one?" Alyssa asked holding up a red dress with golden highlights.

" I don't like the gold in it." Athena said.

Tracy grabbed a girl with purple hair and pulled her over to Athena and Alyssa,

"This is my maid of honor Barbara!" Tracy chriped

" Nice to meet you. Daniel and TC here are so happy be getting hitched. Which one of you guys is the bride?" Barbara said in a ridiculous southern accent.

" Alyssa is!" Tracy chriped pointing at Alyssa

"How about this one?" Athena asked holding up a Sleeveless flowy floor length dress.

"Its beautiful! " Alyssa gasped

"I am also tieing the knot. My fiancée Olivia and i are getting hitched on a boat." Barbara said

"I am gonna go try it on!" Athena said.

They walked back to the dressing rooms where Autumn and Maria just finshed up.

" Avez-vous trouvé une robe?" Maria asked as the girls approached.

" Yeah i did!" Athena said holding up the dress.

"They speak French!" Barbara yelled

" Il est un autre?!" Autumn cried out seeing Barbara. Athena stepped into the dressing room to try the dress on. She soon stepped back out in the red dress.

" You look like a princess! " Alyssa told her

"Do i?" Athena asked blushing. She had some self confidence problems

"Luci is going to love you!" Autumn squealed

" amazing!" Maria agreed

"Her hair is on point!" Barbara whispered to Tracy.

Athena changed back to her regular clothes. " Last but not least Lyssa's dress!" She cheered

"Color?" Maria inquired

"White" Alyssa decided

"Ah going traditional? " Autumn asked

"I want a purple dress for my wedding! " Tracy said.

The girls started looking at the wedding dresses, desperate to finish and get away from Tracy and Barbara. They found a white sleeveless dress with a tight bust and pearls along the neck line. The paid for the dresses and then went their separate ways, promising to meet up on the 29th for the bachelorette party. Autumn had agreed to be the DD because Maria and Alyssa were both known for getting wasted. Athena teleported herself and Alyssa back to the boys.

" Hey people!" Athena said as they appeared.

" Hey." Sam said jumping up and giving his fiancée a kiss, "Am i broke yet?" He joked. Alyssa laughed and kissed him again.

" Did you find dresses?" Dean asked

" Yup. Nice ones too." Athena said.

" Oh can we see?" Sam asked

" NO!" Atena yelled running to Her and Lucifers room to put the dresses away.

"Why not? " Sam asked pouting

"Its bad luck." Cas said

"That's not true." Sam argued

"Everything is real Sammy!" Dean said. Athena came back into the room with a duffel bag, "We need to go Lyss. " She said.

Sam pulles Alyssa in for a hug. " Don't go." He mumbled into her hair.

" I will be back don't worry." Alyssa said comforting him

"If you aren't back in 2 hours i am storming the place." Sam told her. Alyssa kissed him.

" Bye." He whispered

"Bye." Alyssa whispered back. She then stepped out of his embrace and she and Athena walked across the street the the house were the hunt was.

They walked carefully inside. Alyssa had a knife and Athena had her demon blade. Alyssa slowly opened the door to the kitchen and suddenly Two angels attacked them.

One stabbed Alyssa in the chest. She fell over and Athena screamed. " SAM!"

Meanwhile back with the guys, Sam tenced up. "Did you guys hear something? " He asked.

"No." Dean said

" I did! THE GIRLS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Lucifer yelled. He and Sam ran for the door.

Athena kicked and stabbed at the angel. He snapped his fingers and she screamed as she was sent to the cage.

Alyssa was trying to stay alive, but her body was failing her. Sam kicked open the front door, growling. The two angels gulped and disappeared.

" Where is Alyssa? " Sam growled.

" Over there." Dean said running in behind him.

Sam ran over to his dieing Fiancée. " Shit. Lyssa." He whispered

" Sa..mmm..y." Alyssa whispered

" CAS HEAL HER!" Sam yelled his voice frantic. Cas knelt down and pulled the knife out of her chest then healed her. Alyssa blacked out.

" Thank you Cas." Sam whispered.

Lucifer had senced that Athena was in hell and had gone down the find her.

" Did Athena sacrifice her?" Dean asked

" Seems like it." Cas said

"She and Lucifer are gone. Something tells me, they tricked us. " Sam said. Sam bent down and scooped up Alyssa's unconscious body.

" Will she be okay?" Dean asked Cas.

" Yes. Her body just needs to rest from the injury and all the stress. Dean and Sam both thought Cas was talking about the strees of the wedding but Cas was talking about something much bigger, something that would change Sam and Alyssa's life forever. But they didn't even know it yet.

A few hours later, Sam was sitting on his bed, Alyssa asleep next to him. He was sitting in silence, playing with her hair. Slowly her eyes flickered open.

" Sammy?" She whispered. Sam's snapped his head to her and almost immediately had her in a hug.

" Are you okay?" He whispered

" I'm fine, Where is Athena?" Alyssa asked

"Why do you want to see her? She sacrificed you!" Sam asked in outrage. Alyssa put in her bitchface and started shouting, " SAM WINCHESTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. ATHENA SAVED MY LIFE. IF SHE HADN'T CALL YOU I WOULD BE DEAD!" Alyssa started crying.

" What...Woah Lyssa baby." Sam started

"DON'T YOU LYSSA BABY ME!" Alyssa shouted, " YOU CAN SLEEP IN DEAN AND CASTIEL'S ROOM TONIGHT!" She yelled throwing his pillow at him.

" Lyss, I didn't have the full story. I didn't know!" Sam pleaded.

" I SAID GET OUT!" Alyssa screamed grabbing her knife from the bed side table.

" I'm sorry!" Sam yelled as he ran from the room. Sam sighed and knocked on the door to Cas and Dean's room.

" Rough luck eh Sammy?' Dean asked chuckling as he opened the door.

"Shut it." Sam snapped sulking in to the room.

A few hours later and there was a knock on the door, it was Lucifer and a fully healed Athena.

" You guys okay?" Cas asked

" We're good." Luci said, "Just letting yoy kbow Athena's fine."

" How's Alyssa? ' Athena asked worried

" She is fine. Asleep." Sam said. This was true, he had checked on her a little while ago.

" Good." Athena sighed in relief.

It was 3 in the morning and Alyssa was having a nightmare. She saw Athena and Sam die over and over again. Then the screaming started.

" SAMMMY!" Sam started awake in Destiels room.

" Lyssa?" He mumbled

" NOOOO ATHENA. SAMMY!" Alyssa screamed. Sam bolted from the sofa where he had been sleeping and ran to his room. He threw open the door and tried to wake Alyssa up.

" Baby wake up its okay!" He siad shaking her shoulder. She didn't wake upm

"Is she okay?" Athena asked from the door.

" SAMMY!"

"She won't wake up!" Sam said in panic. Cas and Lucifer appeared at the door as well.

" ATHENA NO YOU CAN'T DIE!"

" I'm here Alyssa!" Athena said trying to wake Alyssa up.

A grumpy Dean appeared in the door, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He yelled.

" Go away Dean this is important." Sam said glaring at hia brother.

Alyssa suddenly woke up with final, "NO!" She blinked then fell into her best friends arms.

" Dean what was that?' Sam asked wearing hia bitchface. Dean just srugged and pulled Cas back to bed.

Sam gently put an arn on Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa looked at him then burst into tears. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Lucifer muttered, "No more sleeping with out Sammy for her. I lose my beauty sleep every time." Athena rolled her eyes and pulled him from the room.

"I'm sorry i left you." Sam whispered

" It's my fault. I kicked you out." Alyssa sobbed.

"Shhhh. It's okay, I'm here." Sam said rubbing her back gently. He held her close as she cried.

They didn't move for a long time.

 **Anybody know what's wrong with Alyssa? Find out next Chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Pregnancy

It was the next morning. Alyssa and Sam were still wrapped around each other. Alyssa's eye's flickered open and she blotted out of bed. Her stomach did a 360° and she was soon bent over the toilet puking her guts out. Sam sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, "You okay baby?" He asked sleepily. Alyssa nodded as bile came up.

Sam got out of bed and hurried over to the bathroom door. " I hope you're not sick." He said worried. Alyssa finally felt her stomach calm down.

" Yeah that wouldn't be good. " She said flushing the toilet and washing her hands.

" Maybe you ate something? " Sam asked

Alyssa thought about that while brushing her teeth, "No probably not. Because as Dean would say, You and i ate rabbit food." She said. Sam chuckled. Alyssa spat out the toothpaste and drank some water.

" You good?" Sam asked. Alyssa nodded then thought of something.

" What's today's date?" She asked in horror.

" October 27th...Why? " Sam asked

" Shit!" Alyssa said brushing past Sam and pulling on her clothes.

" What?" Sam asked confused

" I will be right back." Alyssa said pulling on her shoes.

" Where are you going?" Sam asked

" I need to talk to Athena!" Alyssa yelled as she ran out the door. Sam sighed, Girls.

Alyssa hurried over the Lucifer and Athena's room. She knocked on the door and a sleepy Lucifer, who had messy bedhead, answered with a scowl.

" What do you want?" He snapped

"I need to talk to your girlfriend." Alyssa said

Athena came to the door rubbing her eyes.

" You okay Lyssa? " She asked.

Alyssa pulled her out into the hall and shut the door. " I think i might be pregnant." She whispered

Athenas eyes went wide, "What? Really? " She asked

"My period is 4 weeks late and i have been throwing up. Can you go get me a pregnancy test?" Alyssa asked

" Oh my Lucifer that is so exciting! " Athena squealed

" So will you get it?" Alyssa asked

" Yeah. I will meet you back at your room, okay?" Athena said before hurrying off.

Alyssa walked slowly back to her room. Inside Sam had been getting dressed and was standing without a shirt waiting for her.

" Hey." He said grinning as she walked in.

" Hi." Alyssa said avoiding eye contact. Sam frowned, his fiancée never acted like this. "You okay? " he asked concerned

"What?" Alyssa said blushing, " I'm fine."

" Then why won't you look at me? " Sam asked walking over to her and lifting her chin with his finger. Alyssa blushed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Alyssa hurried over and opened it to reveal Athena with a plastic bag in hand. "Did you get it?" Alyssa asked

" I got 3!" Athena said pulling her best friend out in to the hall and closing the door behind them. Sam sighed, "Why can't i know?" He thought.

Athena pulled Alyssa into the bathroom in her and Lucifers room.

" Did you tell Sam?" Athena asked

" Too scared." Alyssa said shaking her head. Alyssa used the tests quickly

"And now we wait." Athena said.

The girls settled on the floor on the bathroom. Waiting for 5 minutes. Alyssa let her mind wander. She was scared Sam up and leave her. Right before the wedding too.

"How excited do you think Sam will be?" Athena asked breaking Alyssa from her thoughts.

" Not very." Alyssa admitted

"What why?" Athena asked looking at her friend with concern.

" We agreed that having kids would be too hard with hunting." Alyssa said bitting her lips.

" You will figure it out." Athena reassured Alyssa. Alyssa smiled greatfully and squeezed her best friends hand.

Sam locked the hotel room door behind him and started down the hall to Dean and Castiel's room. He saw Lucifer get shoved out of his room by Athena and chuckled, " They kick you out?" He called. Lucifer glared at the now closed door and called back,

" Yup. They said they had girl stuff to do. j Don't even want to know." He shivered. Sam laughed.

Sam and Lucifer walked down to Dean and Castiel's room and knocked on the door. Dean answered with a grin on his face, his hair wet from a shower.

" Hey guys." He said grinning

" What are you so happy about?" Sam asked.

" Nothing." Dean said. Suddenly from behind Dean they heard Cas call out,

"Dean i can't find my pants where did you throw them earlier?"

Sam groaned and Luci laughed.

" Where are the girls?" Dean asked as San and Lucifer walked in.

" I got kick out of my room by them. I have no clue what they are doing." Lucifer told him.

" Well today is an off day so let's watch a movie." Dean suggested. The others agreed and they sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile back with the girls, "It's been 5 minutes." Athena said. Alyssa took a deep breath and stood up. She looked down at the counter. 3 positive pregnancy tests looked back at her.

" Oh my god..." Alyssa said putting her hand over her mouth.

" Congratulates i guess." Athena said bitting her lip. Tears filled Alyssa's eyes. " Oh honey why are you crying?" Athena asked putting an arm around her.

" It will be too hard to have a kid!" Alyssa said between sobs.

" Don't you want a kid?" Athena asked

" Well...Yeah..But i don't think Sam does." Alyssa said trying to calm down.

" Sam loves you. He will be thrilled that you are having his baby." Athena said trying to comfort Alyssa.

" But what if he isn't? " Alyssa asked

" Then i will kick his ass back to Purgatory." Athena said cracking her knuckles. Alyssa smiled slightly but her smile soon fell again.

" I'm going back to my room." Alyssa said.

"I will send Sam your way. " Athena said.

" No! Please don't!" Alyssa said

"Okay okay i won't! " Athena promised

Alyssa went back to her room and collapsed on the bed. Athena knocked on Dean and Castiel's door.

" Hey!" She said when Cas opened the door.

" Where is Alyssa? " Sam asked

" Your room." Athena told him sitting down in Lucifers lap.

" I am going to go talk to her." Sam said.

" DON'T! Uh...i mean she wants to be alone." Athena said.

" Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Athena said

Sam narrowed his eyes and left the room. Athena sighed.

Sam pushed open his bedroom door and saw Alyssa lieing on her stomach on the bed. " Lyssa? You okay?" He asked closing the door behind him.

" Did Athena send you?" Alyssa asked her voice wobbly.

" No. She tried to get me not to come. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Alyssa sat up and Sam saw she had been crying.

"Do you want kids Sammy?" Alyssa asked. Sam looked at her funny, confused by the change of subjects. " Of course i do...Why?" He asked.

"I'm..." Alyssa trailed off not knowing how to say it.

" You're what?" Sam asked gently

"I'm pregnant." Alyssa said before hiding her face in her pillow. Sam looked at her for a second.

" You're having a baby?" He askee breathlessly. Alyssa nodded and Sam scopped her up and gave her a hug.

" Are you happy?" She asked.

" The love of my life is having my child. How could i not be happy?" Sam asked before her kissed her.

Alyssa kissed him back, a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. They stayed in each others arms the rest off the day.


	20. Chapter 20: Learning to Dance

**I broke my hand and some fingers so i haven't been able to write but i am BACK!**

 **I hope you enjoy and please Review!**

The next morning Dean was asleep with Cas in his arms. He was worried about Sam and Alyssa. Alyssa had been crying yesterday and nobody except for Athena knew why, and Athena didn't say a thing. Then Sam finally went to talk to her and he never came back out of the room.

Dean sat up in bed and looked down at his sleeping angel. He loves Cas so much. (Sam you didn't read that.) He leans down and kisses his angel on the cheek. Cas smiles in his sleep.

Dean rolled out of bed and walked over to his duffel bag. He pulled out a small box with a ring in it. The ring was silver and was engraved with a pair of wings. It was an engagement ring for Cas. He was planning on purposeing, today.

Cas started to wake up and Dean shoved the box into his jacket which was on the floor next to him. " Dean?" He heard from behind him. Dean turned around and smiled.

" Morning Buddy, You sleep well?" He asked. Cas yawned and nodded.

" You didn't." Cas said

Dean sighed and ran a hand though his hair, saying, "I am worried about Sam and Alyssa. "

"They are fine Dean." Cas told Dean. Dean sat next to Cas and put his head on Cas's shoulder.

" Good...I just want to know why she locked herself in her room for 5 hours yesterday." Dean said.

" Let's go find out." Cas suggested hiding a smile. Dean got up and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and then a plain shirt and his leather jacket. Cas pulled on his coat and Dean took his hand. Together they walked out to the parking lot to find Athena, Luci and Sam.

" Where is Alyssa?" Dean asked confused

" She isn't feeling well." Sam said as Athena tried to hide a giggle.

" Oh...Is she sick?" Dean asked worried.

" No. She is perfectly fine." Sam said grinning.

" Then why isn't she eating?" Dean asked confused

" Because she is throwing up." Lucifer said.

" But i thought you said she was fine?" Dean asked still confused

"She is." Athena said.

" Then why is she throwing up?" Dean yelled.

Sam grinned and said, " Because of the baby."

Dean nodded and said, " Okay that makes- WAIT WHAT?!" He yelled looking at his brother in shock.

" Alyssa's pregnant." Sam said grinning. Athena grinned.

" Shes...Oh man Congratulates Sammy!" Dean said giving Sam a hug.

" Thanks Man." Sam said hugging him back.

" So Alyssa is gonna stay out of harms way for 8 months or so." Lucifer said

" Wait...This means i am going to be an Uncle!" Dean exclaimed

Sam groaned and said, " Is the world ready?" Dean smacked his head and everyone laughed.

They walked over to the diner next to the motel and got some breakfast. Dean got eggs and sausages, Athena got bacon and eggs, Sam got waffles and Lucifer and Castiel got nothing. Sam ate quickly and then grabbed some pancakes to take to Alyssa.

" I am going to go check on Lyssa. See you guys later!" Sam said as he left.

" See yah Sammy!" Dean called after him.

Sam walked back to the motel, Lucifer and Athena decided to try ice skating and that left Dean and Cas to do whatever they wanted. " What should we do?" Cas asked.

Dean thought for a second then said, "I am gonna teach you how to dance!"

"Dance? Why?" Cas asked confused

" Because, We are going to a wedding in three days and you dance after words" Dean tried to explain.

" I do not get Dancing. It is moving you body in weird ways." Cas said with a frown.

" Please let me teach you?" Dean begged.

" Okay...if you want too." Cas said. Dean grinned and kissed Cas's cheek.

They walked over to the impala and got in, Dean driving and Cas shotgun.

Dean drove them to a local dance studio, singing along to the ACDC. Cas smiled as he held Dean's hand. He didn't really like Dean's music choice but he had to follow the house rules. " Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Even though we all know if Cas asked him to change it, he would.

Dean pulled up in front of Emily Mills Dance Studio. Cas got out and looked up at the building.

" Alyssa gave us a good word with her old dance teacher and let us get the whole studio to ourselfs." Dean said putting an arm around Cas.

" She used to dance here?" Cas asked surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently she did. Lets go in." Dean said pulling Cas's hand and walking toward the building. Cas followed still looking at the sign.

The building was small, there was one big dance room and two bathrooms and thats it. Some photos lined the wall and Cas walked over to one that read Alyssa Carter-1990. A 7 year old girl with light brown hair looked back at him. She had a front tooth missing and you could see what looked like the remains of a bullet wound on her arm. " Dean look at this!" Cas said looking at the picture. Dean walked over and looked over his shoulder.

" Wow. She used to be even smaller!" Dean said pulling out his phone to take a picture for Sam.

" It's weird to think about you guys all growning up on the road." Cas said looking at more pictures. Suddenly another one caught his eye. " Dean...Is that Emma?" He asked.

He was looking at a picture of a blonde ten year old girl in a dark blue tutu. The picture read Emma Carter-1990.

" Yeah..," Dean said looking at the picture, "She looks so innocent here." He remarked

" Hard to think that in 20 years that little girl would become a murderer." Cas said softly.

After a few moments of silence, Dean turned away. " Let's get Dancing!" He yelled his voice echoing in the empty room.

Dean pulled Cas to the middle of the room and placed Cas's hand on his shoulder and put his own hand on Cas's waist and he held the other one.

" So we move in a square like this." Dean said showing Cas's what to do. Soon the two of them were waltzing around the room.

" Careful!" Dean exclaimed grabbing Cas's hand as he stumbled.

" This is harder then it looks." Cas remarked kissing Dean's cheek softly.

" You are a natural!" Dean said encouraging his boyfriend.

" How did you learn to dance?" Cas asked.

Dean blushed and said softly, "Cassie taught me."

"Your Ex girlfriend Cassie?" Cas asked.

" Yeah..." Dean said feeling kind of awkward.

" Thats nice." Cas said smiling.

" You don't feel kinda...I don't know awkward about that?" Dean asked

Cas kissed his cheek and said, "The only thing i feel is hungry."

Dean chuckled and replied, " Lets go get lunch then." He tooks Cas's hand and pulled him out the door. They got in the car and Dean started driving them to a restaurant.

He stopped in front of a restaurant called Restaurant les collines. It was a fancy French restaurant. " Woah, Dean. This place is nice." Cas said getting out of the car.

" Yeah. Thought instead of burgers we could do something nice for once." Dean said wrapping an arm around Cas.

They walk in and get seated at a nice tavle that had roses on it. Dean is now insanely nervous.

" I love you Dean." Cas said sipping his wine.

" I love you too buddy and theres something i need to ask you." Dean said

" Is something wrong?" Cas asked.

Dean stood up and kneeled in front of Cas, he opened the box to show the ring, took and deep breathe and said, " Castiel... I love you. I love you more than anything else in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth. I know I have a funny way of showing it sometimes, but I know you know that despite whatever I say or do, I love you. Everything you are and everything about you means the world to me. I can't tell you how much these years have meant to me. We've had our ups and downs, of course we have. But I have died for you, and I will never regret that. You rebelled against Heaven for me, and I hope I haven't made you disappointed. It took me forever to realize, but... I want to spend the rest of my life with your feathery ass, Cas. So will you do me the biggest honor and become Castiel Winchester, my husband?"

Cas had tears in his eyes and he let out a shakey, "Y...yes!" And kissed Dean. Several onlookers cheered. Destiel finished there lunch with HUGE smiles on their faces.

After Lunch they went back to the hotel to find Lucifer, Athena, Sam and Alyssa watching TV. Sam was sitting with Alyssa's head in his lap, Athena was on the floor with Luci holding ice to a cut on his face.

" Hey guys!" Dean exclaimed pulling Cas in the door.

" Hey Uncle Dean." Alyssa teased

" Guess what?" Cas asked smiling

"What?" Athena asked.

Wordlessly Cas and Dean held up their joined hands showing of the silver ring. Alyssa squealed and jumped up hugging Cas. Cas let go of Deans hand and hugged her back. Sam bro hugged his brother. " Congrats Dean." He said grinning.

" Thanks Papa" Dean said grinning. Sam rolled his eyes.

" You better take care of my baby brother!" Luci said smirking.

" I will." Dean said kissing Cas's forehead, "I promise."


	21. Chapter 21: Bachelor and Bachelorette

**Warning: Attempted rape and cursing in this chapter. Read at your own risk**

 **Please review!**

It was the day after Dean proposed and the night before Sam and Alyssa's wedding. They had had a practice wedding earlier that day and now the girls, Maria, Athena, Alyssa and Autumn, were staying at the hotel next to the church. The boys, Sam, Dean, Cas and Lucifer, were still at the other one a few miles away.

The girls were getting ready for the Bachelorette party. Alyssa hadn't told Maria and Autumn about the baby yet but she said she didn't want to drink so they were going to a dance club.

The Boys were just going to a bar. Sam was complaining about not seeing Alyssa and how the idea that seeing the bride causes bad luck is fake. Dean then yells at him that everything is real. That shut him up but he still wasn't happy.

"She gets nightmeres without me!" Sam said

" If you think about it. A part of you is still with her in a way." Cas pointed out.

" Plus Athena knows how to calm her down so she will be fine!" Luci said, " But i still don't agree with the fact that i can't see Athena!"

"Moral support." Dean said grinning

" You are one to talk." Sam muttered.

" Hey I am the best man and Cas is a groomsmen. We NEED to be together." Dean snapped. Luci rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile the girls were getting all dolled up. " I hate this." Alyssa groaned.

" Only about 15 hours left." Athena tried to comfort her friend. Autumn brushed Alyssa's hair.

" Vous ne pouvez pas aller de 10 minutes sans putain Sam ." Maria joked.

" Yeah i am surprised he hasn't knocked you up yet!" Autumn said grinning. Athena bite back a laugh and Alyssa blushed.

" I don't like being away from Sam!" Alyssa said sadly.

" Honey, He is probably worried about you." Maria said

" Yeah, Luci just texted me and said that Sam is practically trying to run over here to find you." Athena said grinning as she texted Luci.

" Its hard. We spend so much time together!" Alyssa said sighing.

" Only 15 hours left." Maria said rubbing her arm.

" Lets get you drunk and will wake up an hour before you can see Sam." Autumn suggested.

" NO!" Athena yelled.

" What?" Maria said confused.

" Umm...I promised Sam i wouldn't drink." Alyssa lied.

" You, Alyssa April Carter, soon to be Winchester, bet away Alcohol?" Autumn asked looking down at her cousin.

" I don't know what i was thinking!" Alyssa said dramatically. Everyone laughed.

Back with the guys, they were now just a regular bar. Dean had suggested a strip club but the look Sam and Alyssa gave him clearly said no. Sam threw back a shot and gave a sigh.

" So this is it, Your last night of freedom." Lucifer joked.

" Technically he already lost his freedom, he knocked her up first." Dean said

" Will you guys just stop!" Sam said grabbing another shot.

" No more Sammy!" Dean said

" Yeah you can't have a hangover at the alter." Cas said.

" Alyssa would kill you if you were. So no more!" Lucifer said grabbing a beer.

"You hypocrite Luci!" Sam glared.

" Hey I'm not the one getting married tomorrow!" Lucifer said

" Moral support?" Sam said

" Okay fine." Luci sighed and put his beer down.

" Who all is coming tomorrow?" Dean asked

" Alyssa didn't want most of her family there. So Bobby, Gabriel, Samandriel and Alex, Jody, Charlie, A few friends of ours from college and the wedding party." Sam said.

" Small wedding." Dean remarked.

" Who is in the wedding party?" Cas asked.

" Well obviously Dean is my best man and you two are my groomsmen. The Maid of honor is Athena and Alyssa's bridesmaids are Her cousin Autumn and Maria." Sam said.

" We need to be careful then Autumn doesn't known about the supernatural." Dean said

" No. She found out." Sam said

"Who told her?" Cas asked.

" She walked in on Maria and Athena talking." Luci said sighing.

" Lets talk about something else" Cas suggested.

" A TOAST TO SAMMY!" Dean yelled

Meanwhile the girls were at the dance club. " I love this song!" Alyssa yelled dancing to the Fall out boy song that was playing.

" I have never heard this before?" Athena said

" Do you live under a rock?" Maria asked laughing.

" No i live in hell!" Athena joked. The four of them started laughing.

Suddenly a group of 4 guys walked over to them. "Hey girls, you by yourselves?" The leader asked. He was tall and had dark hair and a tattoo on his face.

" This is actually her Bachelorette party, and I'm married and they both have boyfriends so, bye!" Autumn said

Alyssa saw right away that they would need help so she whipped out her phone and texted Dean.

Alyssa: Dean can you come over to Baileys dance club with Luci? Some guys are bugging us.

Dean: Yeah we will be there in a sec. You girls okay?

Alyssa: So far but please hurry!

Dean put away his phone and turned to Luci. " Man we need to go. The girls are in trouble."

Sam stood up, "Whats going on?" He asked worried

" Some creeps are hitting on them" Dean said

" I need to go save Alyssa!" Sam sais trying to run out the door.

" No Sam!" Dean said pushing his little brother down.

" Dean can handle it." Cas said sitting next to Sam.

" Come on Dean!" Luci yelled.

Meanwhile the guys had pulled the girls out of the bar. " Let go assholes!" Athena yelled.

" What and lose our treats? Never!" The One holding Maria said.

Suddenly the one who had Alyssa pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck and shoved his hands up her dress. Alyssa screamed and he laughed.

The one holding Maria started making out with her, the one holding Athena shoved her on to the ground and the one holding Autumn also ratched his hand up her dress.

Suddenly Dean and Luci ran around the corner. " GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE!" Lucifer yelled as the guy flew off Athena and into the dumpster near by. Dean ran over and punched the guy molesting Alyssa.

" Thats my sister you dickface!" Dean said knocking him out. The other two guys dropped Maria and Autumn and ran off.

" You girls okay?" Dean asked helping Maria up.

" Yeah, thanks to you guys." Athena said leaning into Lucifers embrace. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Her and held her tight.

" Lets just go back to the hotel." Maria spat.

" Yeah. That would be safer" Alyssa said

" See you guys tomorrow." Autumn said before Athena snapped them away.

Lucifer snapped himself and Dean back yo the bar were try found a confused Angel and a extremely worried Sam.

" Is Alyssa alright?" Sam asked the second he saw them.

" She is now. That gug had his hand up her dress. We heard her screamung like crazy but everyone inside was too drunk to care." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"They aren't still back at the club are they?" Cas asked.

" Nope. They went back to the hotel." Luci said.

" Good!" Sam said

" We should head back too. Its a big day tomorrow!" Dean said

They all agreed and headed back to the motel. Excited for tomorrow...The wedding day.


	22. Chapter 22: The Wedding

**Holy crap. I am finally back. I am so sorry guys. School caught up with me but i should be posting more during the summer. Enjoy this chapter and please review.**

"How about we pour ice water on him?" Lucifer suggested  
"NO! We want to wake him up not drown him!" Dean snapped.  
It was the morning of the wedding and tension was running high. Cas, Dean and Luci were trying to wake Sam up but they couldn't. Because he was being visited in his dream.  
In Sams dream, Sam woke up in his old college apartment. " What the?" He exclaimed, sitting up and looking around. " Why am i here?"  
Suddenly a familiar blonde haired girl appeared. " Hello Sam." She said softly.  
"Jess...What am i doing here?" He asked looking around.  
" Its dream Sam...Congratulates its your big day." Jess said smiling.  
" Jess I'm sorry!" Sam started  
" For what?" Jess asked, "You couldn't have stopped the demon. And Alyssa? You loved Alyssa even when i was around. I reminded you of her. Loyal, Kind and a bit sarcastic." She smiled.  
" You aren't mad I'm getting married to another girl?" Sam asked.  
" I do wish it was me but why would i be mad? For you living your life? I'm dead Sam. Alyssa isn't and she makes you happy." Jess smiled.  
" But Jess..." Sam trailed off.  
" You do want to marry her right?" Jess asked  
" More then anything." Sam said  
" Then do it. I'm dead Sam. And I'm not coming back. Alyssa is your soulmate, not me." Jess said.  
" Thank you." Sam said sighing  
" Enjoy your life with her Sam." Jess said  
" I miss you." Sam said  
"I miss yo-" Suddenly everything dissappeared and Sam sat up in the hotel room soaking wet.  
" Morning Sammy!" Luci said standing over him with a now empty bucket.  
" I SAID NO WATER LUCIFER! " Deans angry voice yelled.  
Meanwhile the girls were up and getting ready  
"Ready for today?" Maria asked Alyssa as she paintes the brides toes  
"No...I'm kind of scared" Alyssa admitted  
" Why?" Autumn asked curling her own hair.  
" What if Sam decides he doesn't love me?" Alyssa asked her voice cracking.  
" He asked you to marry him remember?" Athena said  
" But what if he changed his mind?" Alyssa asked starting to cry. Autumn wrapped her arms around Alyssa and kissed her forehead.  
" Its Sam. He loves you." Maria said.  
" Yeah, Sam would rather die then hurt you." Athena said trying to comfort her friend. Tears still fell down Alyssa's face, she didn't really believe them.  
" Honey, When James and i were getting married, i was doing the same thing. He won't leave you i promise." Autumn said hugging her younger cousin.  
Meanwhile, Sam was also insanely worried. " What if she changes her mind?" He asked retieing his tie for the 15th time.  
"Sammy chill, she's not gonna change her mind." Dean said trying to comfort him  
" But what if she does?" Sam asked his tie forgotten. Dean sighed and stood up,  
" Sam, She's having your baby, She loves you more then anything. Why would she change her mind?" He asked as he tied Sam's tie.  
Sam sighed and sat on the bed. " I'm just worried." He said.  
" Don't be!" Luci said as he fixed his hair in the mirror.  
" What if she leaves me? What if i die?" Sam said his eyes going wide.  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.  
Lucifer grinned and said, "Well Sammy. Athena and i have a wedding gift for you and Al."  
Sam looked confused. "You do?" He asked  
" Its only here for today, but you are going to love it!" Luci said clapping his hands.  
Suddenly the door opened and John and Mary Winchester walked in, followed by Jo, Ellen, and Ash.  
Sam and Dean jumped up and ran over to them. Hugs were passed around and Dean was crying.  
Mary smiled at both of them. " I am so proud of you boys." She was tearing up. John smiled. Cas and Luci snuck out of the room but Dean pulled Cas back in.  
" Dean this is a family thing." Cas said embarrassed.  
" You are family babe." Dean said proudly. Cas blushed as Dean hugged him from behind. Mary smiled at the two of them.  
Meanwhile Athena had just opened the door to reveal Mr. And Mrs. Carter and a 6 year old Josh who ran into his sisters arms.  
Alyssa hugged her family tightly, kissing her brothers head. She was crying.  
Mrs. Carter hugged her tightly " Oh my sweet baby"  
Alyssa smiled "I can't believe this."Josh was holding onto his little sister tightly. His little arms wrapped around her. Alyssa hugged him back just as tightly.

Meanwhile, in the guys room, Everybody was catching up when Bobby walked in. "Sam? Its time." He said.  
Mary gave Sam a huge hug. "I am so proud of you." She whispered into his ear. Sam smiled and kissed her cheek before following Dean and Bobby.  
They entered the little Chapel. Kevin and Charlie waved to him. Samandriel and Alex were sitting in the second row.  
Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop with Crowley next to him.  
Bobby and Sam walked to the front, Dean was gonna walk in with the maid of honor.  
The music started, Sam was sweating slightly. His parents smiled at him as they sat down, then he saw them.  
A blonde women and a blonde little boy, sitting on the opposite side from Mary and John, where the brides parents sat. He saw bits of Alyssa in the little boy and he smiled. The women looked more like Emma, but with a kinder face.  
Autumn and Cas walked in.  
Sam took a deep breath.  
Athena and Lucifer walked in, smiles on their faces.  
Sam's hand was shaking.  
Dean and Maria walked in.  
The wedding march started and everyone stood up.  
The doors opened.  
And then Sam saw her.  
She looked like a dream, her chestnut hair in a fancy hair style. Her veil flowed around her gorgeously. The dress was form fitting and very sexy. She was walking with a man, who Sam guessed was her dad but he was paying more attto the bride.  
He hadn't even noticed he had teared up untill Dean elbowed him in the side.  
Mr Carter handed Alyssa's hand to Sam and he sqeezed it gently.  
Bobby started talking but Sam wasn't paying attention, he was stearing at the beauty in front of him. He heard Bobby say, "If anybody regects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Suddenly a loud voice yelled "SAM!" and a young women stood up.  
Dean growled "Becky!"  
Becky ran to the front and Alyssa had a death glare ln her face. Sam held her hand tightly.  
Becky growled "Sam is mine! He loves me not you!"  
Autumn, Athena and Maria all took a step back from Alyssa. Sam frowned and opened his mouth to yell at Becky when two small round objects were thrusted into his hand. They were hoop earrings.  
Alyssa marched over to Becky.  
"Listen here toerag. Sam NEVER loved you. He meet me a long tine before the first book was even written." She growled  
Becky scuffed "He might have meet you first but he finds me more attractive."  
Alyssa laughed "Really? Considering he is marrying me and I'm knocked up, I'd say me finds me more attractive."  
Everybody gasped, Charlie wolf whistled. Bobby, John and Mr. Carter all gasped at Sam who shrugged.  
Alyssa growled at Becky. "Now get out before i stick a bouquet up your ass!"  
Becky whimpered "Sam will be mine!" And marched out.  
Sam grinned as Alyssa took her earrings back.  
The chaple started clapping and Alyssa just blushed. Sam leaned over and kissed her stomach. Ellen and Mary aw'ed happily.  
Bobby cleared his throat. "Well...Lets get along then. Do you want to say your vows?"  
Alyssa went first, "Sam. I never thought i would be standing here, getting married to one of the most amazing people i have ever met. You are a ray of sunshine in my life, and i love your smile, and your eyes, and your laugh. I love how protective over your family and how brace you are. You light up my life, and i love you. "  
Sam smiled brightly and sqeezed her hand, "I never thought i would be standing here, getting married to the girl of my dreams. Ever since i met you, i have been in love with you. I love how goofy you are, and how you can make people smile even on a bad day. I love how cheerful and loving you are. I love how smart and funny you are. I love how sweet and caring you are. And most of all, i love you. Every single part of you."  
Alyssa was tearing up.  
Cas had to give Dean a tissue.  
Bobby smiled, "Sam do you take this women, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"  
Sam looked right into Alyssa's eyes and said confidently, "I do."

Bobby grinned, "And Alyssa, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

Alyssa smiled, through her tears. "I do."  
Bobby shut his bible. "Then by the power rested in me hy the state of South Dakota. I pronounce you, Husband and Wife. Sam, you may kiss the bride."


End file.
